Punk Love
by kimiko888
Summary: Kagome and her band chose fame. Inuyasha chose popularity then realized he screwed up too late. Bankoutsu chose to fix what he messed up and pulled the trigger. How did it all end up for them?
1. First Gig

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs

**_If you listen to the songs(never again, lets start a riot, and one love) during the story you can get into the story that way you don't have to read the lyrics. Following chapters won't have as many songs._**

**_Punk Love_**

**Chapter 1: First Gig**

Kagome looked over her shoulder at her friends with their instruments. They were getting ready for their first gig, to perform at the school dance. They all wore leather miniskirts in different colors, Ayame wore a red, Sango Pink, Rin dark blue, And Kagome wore white. They all had on a black t-shirt that said 'Kick Ass',their band name, in the color that matched their skirts and they all had on knee high black boots. All their hair had streaks in it that matched their outfits except Ayame who already had red hair. Their make-up was lots of eyeliner and mascara and some lipgloss.

"You ready?" Kagome asked the band

"Ready." They confirmed

Kagome turned her attention to the crowd at the school dance as she stood in front of the mike stand. She waited for Sango to start up the beat on the electric guitar. After she counted she began to sing staring straigt into a pair of amber eyes.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me_

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes now with more hate as Ayame joined in with her base guitar.

_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

Kagome took the mike off the stand as Rin joined in with the drums. She bore wholes into her ex's eyes as she started to get into the music her emotions taking over.

_I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK_

Kagome jumped up and down along with the hyped crowd. She moved around the stage letting the excitement of performing take over but kept her mind on the person the song was dedicated to.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

Kagome directed her eyes to Inuyasha's slutty date who he dumped her for as she started the next verse as she stood back in center stage.

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away_

Kagome bent over so she was leaning over the stage and looked straight into Inuyasaha's eyes. Standing straight up again she looked back to the excited crowd of her peers and started moving around again as the chorus started.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

Slowing down her pace she walked around the stage slowly singing.

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never_

Kagome shut her eyes tight as her voice got louder and picked up her pace around the stage.

_Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never_

Kagome started hopping around the stage once again as the beat of Rin's drums vibrated through her chest giving her energy.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will_

_Never again_

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes one more time before looking at her excited crowd and the feeling of accomplishment washed over her.

"Thank You Shikon High!" She yelled out of breath "We'll be back for more after a short break."

Then they went back stage and started to squel with excitement.

"That was awesome!" Rin said jumping up and down

"I know! I can't wait to go up again!" Ayame said setting her base guitar down on the floor.

"Yeah but first we need to get something to drink." Sango said collasping on the floor beside Kagome who was fanning herself for air.

The girls nodded in agreement headed from backstage to the refreshments table.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha stood completely still staring at the spot Kagome had just left. Her words hit him hard and he felt completely guilty. About a week ago he had left a letter in her locker saying he was going out with Kikyo. He couldn't tell her to her face. Knowing her she would cry and he couldn't take that. But now as he remembered how she stared into his eyes with anger he couldn't take that either.

"Inu, baby." Kikyo said rubbing her hand up and down his arm. "Forget about her. You have me." She pouted and batted her eyes.

Taking his attention from the stage he looked at his date_. She's right. I got the hottest girl in school I don't need Kagome._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Kagome are you holding up okay?" Sango asked as they stood drinking their water.

"Suprisingly I've never felt better." Kagome answered. It was the truth to. "Singing that song really lifted my spirits. I'll even be able to sing the love song Kaede is making us sing later."

When they signed up for the gig they had to sing one love song for the couples. It was the day after being dumped when 'Kick Ass' signed up for the gig and Kagome wasn't sure if she could sing it but they needed the gig so she sucked it up. But after letting her feelings out in that last song she was posotive she could do it.

"Alright then lets go up and kick some more ass!" Ayame yelled trashing her drink and heading bace to the stage while the others followed in suit.

Back on stage Kagome had her own guitar strapped around her and she introduced the group. "Alright its time to kick some ass!" she yelled as the crowd shouted. She looked over her shoulder and signaled Rin to start. Soon Ayame and Sango joined in. Stomping her foot occasionally along with the beat of Rin's drums Kagome began to song.

_If you feel so empty  
So used up so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

Kagome joined in finally on her own guitar lifting her head to put her mouth close to the mike she began to shout the lyrics.

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

Letting go of her guitar Kagome began the 2nd verse.

_If you feel so filthy so dirty  
so f'd up_

_If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

Once again Kagome grabbed her guitar and belted out the chorus with the rest of the band.

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

She kept the guitar in her hands playing along with the band for a while then lifted her head to the mike, hands still on her guitar.

_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up_

Finally dropping her guitar Kagome held the mike stand close to her mouth and sang.

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

Jumping up and down, bobbing her head, Kagome ripped the mike off the stand and screamed the chorus. Her black-white-streaked hair went crazy along with the crowd.

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

Kagome looked up at the crowd excited. "Lets Keep this going!" she yelled as Rin counted them off for the next song.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They did 4 more songs before they were able to take a break before the love song.

"Man I am tired." Ayame said as she laid flat on her back backstage.

"You. You're not the one singing and jumping around stage."

"No one said to go crazy, Kags."

"Just giving the fans what they want."

"Really because half the guys in there looked like they wanted you to rip your shirt off." Rin said taking a huge sip of her water.

"Shut up Rin!"

"Well you're a single woman now making your way up the charts. Guys want you."

"You guys are lucky to have Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshy to rip their heads off." Kagome said with a hint of saddness. It was only a week ago her heart was broken and she was still healing.

The room suddenly got quiet until Principal Kaede came in with a smile on her face. "You girls are great! So are you ready to perform the love song?"

Kagome winced a bit at the word 'love' but decided she would just take one for the team even if she ended up crying from heartbreak.

"Ready." Kagome confirmed as she stood up

"Great. You guys can have another 5 minutes to rest."

Once Kaede finally left, Sango directed her attention to Kagome. "Are you sure about this?" she asked. She didn't want to make her friend nervous but she was more concerned about her feelings than the gig.

"Yeah Kags are you sure about this?" Ayame asked just as worried.

"Posotive. I can't mope about that two-timing bastard forever."

"If you say so." Rin said unbelieving but got up to set up for the next song.

After their 5 minute break they walked back on stage.

"This song is for all you couples out there." Kagome said as she gripped the mike taking it off its stand.

Looking up at the stage Inuyasha could sense the hint of sadness in her voice and he felt guilty for dumping her after his popularity sky rocketed. But then looking at his new girlfriend he knew it was the best choice.

"Lets dance." he said taking Kikyo's (cough bitch cough) hand.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and Kikyo and her heart plummented and she felt like crying but somehow managed to hold it together and began to sing.

_(Oh oh oh o-ei-o)  
Oh, yeahh  
(Oh oh oh o-ei-o)  
La dadadadada-a_

_There's something about the way  
That you move, when you move  
That I love, love, love  
Something 'bout the way  
You talk, when you talk  
That I can't get enough  
The way you say, "It's a beautiful day!"  
When the rain comes down, down, down  
And I don't care if we don't go nowhere  
As long as you're around, round, round  
Yeah_

_No one's gonna break our stride  
We're walking side by side  
We ride, we ride_

Kagome walked around the stage trying to keep her eyes from looking at her ex but the words of the song kept reminding of the days before the break-up. She looked back at her band though and knew she had to pull it through for them. _Suck it up Kags! You can cry your eyes out late_r. She thought to herself as she sang the chorus with a fake smile.

_Some say maybe this one, maybe that one  
Never sure of the one they depend on  
I say you're the right one  
Baby come carry me away, oh  
One love, one love, one love  
One love that I'm sure of  
One love, one love, one love  
That I can't get enough of  
That I can't get enough of  
One love that I'm sure of_

(Oh, oh, oh, ay-oh)  
Oh, yeahh

Kagome looked out into the crowd and smiled at the dancing couples. _At least some people are happy._

_Every time you look at me  
And smile like you smile  
My heart goes boom, boom, boom  
Any time you're not around a minute  
Crowd it feels just like an empty room  
And when the music's playing  
You come and hold me and we sway, sway, sway  
And even when I'm wrong  
You tell me that I'm right  
And its okay, okay, okay  
Whoa  
_  
_No one's gonna break our stride  
We're walking side by side  
We ride, we ride _

Kagome walked back to the center stage and belted the chorus.

_Some say maybe this one, maybe that one  
Never sure of the one they depend on  
I say you're the right one  
Baby come carry me away, oh  
One love, one love, one love  
One love that I'm sure of  
One love, one love, one love  
That I can't get enough of  
That I can't get enough of  
One love that I'm sure of _

_Some get them for the money,  
Some get them for the fame  
Some play it like a game  
Just because they can  
I'm in it because I want to be, boy  
You were made for me, stay with me  
Baby you know, oh whoa  
Whoa, oohh _

Inuyasha thought about the lyrics Kagome just sang. _Why am I dating Kikyo? Its just for my status isn't it. I wonder if Kagome really loved me. _But he quickly erased the thoughts as Kikyo kissed him. _No I love Kikyo. Kagome just felt sorry for me. At least thats what Bankoutsu said. _(Yeah he really is that dense in this story.)

_(Some say) maybe this one, maybe that one  
(Never sure of) the one they depend on  
I say you're the right one  
Baby, come carry me away, yeah!  
One love, one love, one love  
One love, one lo-o-o-o-ove  
(One love,) one love, one love  
One love, one love, ooh, yeah  
One love, I can't get enough of  
Oh, yeah  
One love, one love, one love  
One love that I'm sure of _

After the song Kagome hurried off the stage to let her tears out. She ran with her head down she didn't see a figure in front  
of her and ran into it. Looking up she saw Bankoutsu, one of her friends since kindergarten.

"Hey Kags are you okay."

Without answering she flung herself into his chest and cried her brokenheart out.

"Its okay." He said snaking his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"I don't even know why he left!" she yelled into his chest

"Don't worry Kags. I'll always be here." He whispered secretly smiling to himself. _That stupid mutt actually believed me. This will be easier than I thought. _He then walked out to the dance floor to leave her out the gym door.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Sometime, not long after Kagome finished singing, Inuyasha smelled the scent of salt mixed with Kagome's. _She must be crying. _He thought. Looking up he saw Bankoutsu with his arm around Kagome and leading her out the door. Not realizing it at first he began to growl but he quickly stopped himself. _Bank didn't lie to me to get to Kagome. No he wouldn't. He's my best friend. _Though he said the words several times it was hard for him to believe.

**_Whoa that was longer than I expected. I know this chapter was mostly songs but the following won't have no where near as many. Plz review!!_**


	2. Thats What You Get

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs

**_If you listen to the song(thats what you get) during the story you can get into the story that way you don't have to read the lyrics. _**

**_Punk Love_**

**Chapter 2: Thats What You Get**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bankoutsu asked pulling to a stop in front of Kagome's house.

"Yeah." Kagome said wiping her nose. "I'm glad you were here." She looked up at him with puffy eyes and gave him a half-hearted smile.

_This is it. _Bankoutsu thought. He looked in to Kagomes red puffy eyes and slowly inched forwards. Finally he made contact with her soft rosy lips for about two seconds before she pulled away, fresh tears in her eyes.

"I-I can't. I thought I could but I-I can't." Kagome got out the car and ran into her house slamming the door shut.

_After all I've done and she still isn't ready! _Bankoutsu let out a frustrated sigh as he started his car back up and drove off away from Kagome's house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome slid down the door to the floor and burst into more tears sending her mascara running down the sides of her face. _After all he's done to me I can't move on. _Kagome thought back to the first song they sang. It might have been the biggest lie she ever told. She will always deep down in her heart love him.

She still loved him and she hated him for that. She hated that she couldn't get over him and kiss Bankoutsu. She hated that he dumped her for Kinky-hoe. She didn't even know why she was dumped, though when she saw him and Kikyo she concluded he was cheating and chose Kikyo over her.

Slowly getting up from her fallen position Kagome walked to her room. Shutting the door she got out her notebook where she would write her songs and wrote.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome woke up the next morning and slowly sat up. Rubbing the sleep out her eyes she looked at the clock beside her. It read 10:30. Kagome's eye's popped out of her head. She had to be at Sango's in half an hour for practice and Kagome lived 20 minutes away.

Taking a quick shower she wrapped herself in a towel and stood in front of her closet. She took out a pair of black jeans with rips in the knees and a white t-shirt that said 'MUSIC IS LIFE' in big bold black letters then quickly got dressed. She put her still streaked hair in a messy bun and applied her usual make-up. She finished her look with a pair of fingerless fishnet gloves that went up her fore arms. Grabbing her music book and guitar she ran out the house not even acknowledging her family in the kitchen.

Throwing her stuff in the passengers seat she quickly hopped in the drivers seat. Stepping on the gas she bolted out of her neighborgood.

Pulling up to Sango's house she hopped out the car and ran to the garage to see the band already almost done setting up for practice.

"Sorry I'm late." she apologized. "But I wrote a new song."

"Alright. Lets try it out." Ayame said taking her sheet from Kagome and strapping her guitar around her.

"You wrote this whole thing last night?" Rin asked in disbelief from behind her drums.

"Yeah I had a lot on my mind." Kagome thought back to the short kiss with Bankoutsu but quickly shook her head free of the thought. "Lets Start."

Rin counted them off. "l..2..3..4!" She slammed her sticks down and Ayame and Sango joined in half a second later.

Kagome counted to eleven in her mind before she began to sing.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Inuyasha woke up that morning from the noise going on next door. Looking at his clock he realized it was 11:00 and groaned. _Damn wenches don't have to practice this early. I ought to kick their ass._

He was about to get up when he heard Kagome's lyrics through his window. "And why do we like to hurt so much?I can't decide.You have made it harder just to go on" _Can she really not get over me? _

Before he could ponder the thought any longer he felt movement beside him. He looked down to meet Kikyo's puppy dog eyes.

"Inu-baby, make it stop." she pouted

He bent down and kissed her all previous thoughts of Kagome went out the window.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sango and Ayame played for a while before Rin came back in again then Kagome began to sing the second verse.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

After the breakup Kagome still kept some of the cds he lended her along with the letter studying it for a reason. Though it always brung heartache she couldn't bring herself to trash it. She had thrown away so much of his stuff though when they were together but she couldn't do it now.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!_

Last night Kagome realized if Inuyasha ever took her back she would accept it without a second thought. It pissed her off that she was so desprerate but she couldn't deny it any longer. And it hurt so much to not be wanted.

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

Just as Kagome sang the words she saw Inuyasha walk out of his house hand in hand with Kikyo. Her stomach dropped and she felt her heart shatter but she kept singing.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa._

Kagome let the words repeat in her head as she saw the couple kiss then hop into his car.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_"_That was one of your best songs!" Rin said hopping up to hug a still Kagome.

"Yeah it was great!" Sango said walking up to Rin as Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Hey Kags are you okay?" Ayame said waving her hands in front of Kagome's face.

"Did you see that? She walked out with him. He slept with her!" Kagome said still looking at where the car had left. "Thats why he broke up with me. I wouldn't spend the night with him."

"Okay Kags just calm down." Sango said comforting her friend

Kagome crumbled in Sango's arms.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

The lyrics repeated in her head as she cried into her friends shoulder.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**_Chapter 2 is done. What ya think? Plz review!! ?: Bankoutsu or Inuyasha or Single??_**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**


	3. New Manager

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs

**_Punk Love_**

**Chapter 3: New Manager**

Kagome sat in math that Monday morning almost asleep from boredom of her teacher's never changing tone. She was almost asleep until something landed on her desk.

**Guess what.-B**

Looking over her shoulder Kagome saw Bankoutsu smiling widely. Ever since the kiss Saturday night Kagome has been kinda avoiding him. Deciding they haven't talked long enough she wrote back.

_What?_

**I went down to Greenlight this weekend and got 'Kick Ass' their second gig. Take it as an apology for the other night.**

When Kagome got the paper back she read it over and over again she couldn't believe it. Not able to control her happiness anymore she jumped out of her seat and danced with excitement. Greenlight was the hottest teen club where if you want to go anywhere in life get discovered. Running over to Bankoutsu she pulled him into a bear hug.

"You are the best friend a girl can ever have!" She yelled

"KAGOME! DETENTION!" The teacher yelled with steam coming out of her ears.

Kagome looked back at the teacher and smirked. "Are you sure you're a teacher because you obviously can't read my shirt." She pointed to her white t-shirt that said, 'IF YOU'RE TALKING I'M NOT LISTENING', in big red letters. Then turning back to Bankoutsu she gave him a big smile and sparkly eyes.

"You're going to have to be our manager, got it?"

"Kagome I will give you 3 seconds to get back-"

"So when is it?" Kagome asked pretending to be deaf to the teacher's pleas.

"Tomorrow at 10:30pm." Bankoutsu said playing along with Kagome's act pretending the fuming teacher making his way to the back was completely invisible.

Kagome then mounted on top of her desk and looked around at the class who was cracking up at the entire scene.

"Alright then. Attention please! Kick Ass will be performing at Greenlight tomorrow at 10:30 so be there or get your ass kicked!"

"KAGOME, OUT!" The teacher yelled.

Hopping off her desk she ran over to the teacher and pulled him into a hug. When she pulled away she gave him a smile.

"You have no idea how long i've wanted to hear those words." Grabbing her messenger bag she ran out the class. Leaving them with tears in they're eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_I have to thank Bank later. _She thought to herself as she wandered down the halls. _If it weren't for him I would still be in that class not to mention him getting us that gig._

Kagome walked down to the bathroom suddenly realizing how bad she had to pee. Once she got out of the stall she checked herself in the mirror. Her black denim mini was still dress code legnth and her hair that had been pulled into pigtails and highlighted red instead of white to match her shirt wasn't flying away. She then pulled out her black hat with red lining from her bag and settled it on her head. Then putting on her signature fishnet gloves she over lapped them with her spiky bracelts. Her school didn't allow spiky jewlery or hats. It was the dumbest thing she ever heard of but they were strict about it.

Leaving the restroom Kagome pulled out her ipod and listened to Simple Plan's Shut Up. Then taking out her phone she sent a text to her friends.

_Just got kicked out of class. Coming 2 get ya. Sang&Rin i'm roundin the corner._

Shutting her phone Kagome rounded the corner to class 324 where Sango and Rin were being held captive bobbing her head to the music when she ran into someone.

"Oops. Sor-" She stopped her sentence when she saw Inuyasha standing in front of her.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said surprised.

"If you would be so kind to MOVE!" Kagome said venom dropping in her voice.

"I just wanna talk."

"Isn't there a whore you should be getting to. I got things to do."

"Please."

"Whatever." Kagome said secretly turning up the volume on her ipod so she drowned out his words. She didn't want to listen to him right now. She looked at him though as if she were listening nodding her head occasionaly. She could lip read some of his words but mostly didn't understand a thing.

_It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

Kagome hummed the chorus in her head as she watched Inuyasha's mouth move. She kept humming in her head until she was able to lip read ther words, I'm sorry. And she immediately hit pause.

"Wait." She said holding her hand out to stop his rambling. "What are you sorry for? Dumping me for a slut with no good reason? Not telling it to my face we were over? Dissing me when you're with your new in crowd? Cheating on me?"

"Ch-Cheating?"

"I don't need your damn apology, so do me a favor and fuck off." She said marching around him and heading down the hall towards the classroom.

Inuyasha stood still as he watched her saunter down the hall. Thats when he noticed the the headphones in her ears and hit himself. _She didn't hear a damn thing. And where did she get cheating from? _Inuyasha sighed in defeat as he trudged down to the principal office where he was sent to earlier.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Finally making to her destination Kagome kicked the door open with her black vans Startling the teacher so much her glasses flew of her face.

"Sorry but this is an emergency." Kagome said in a deep voice like what a fireman would have.

"What is it?" the teacher asked frantic.

"I need Sango and Rin immediately. The principal says its urgent."

The teacher got suspicious. "Whats so urgent?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Its none of your damn buisness bitch, so if you don't mind I'll take them." She said grabbing her friends arms who were already beside her.

"KAGOME! DETENTION!" The teacher yelled furious.

"Already got it!" she yelled over her shoulder and walked out the door before turning back around.

Hopping on the teacher's desk she made her announcement. "Kick Ass will be performing tomorrow at Greenlight at 10:30! So be there or get your ass kicked!"

"KAGOME OUT!"

"You sound just like my teacher." She said casually as she walked out the door slamming it behind her.

"Did you say Greenlight tommorow?" Rin asked her eyes wide.

"No questions til we get Ayame and get out of here." Kagome said leading them toward class Ayame was in.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Going through the same routine they retrieved Ayame and hurried out the school before they got caught.

In the safety of Kagome's car the questions began.

"Are we really performing at Greenlight?"

"How'd you get the gig?"

"What are we gonna sing?"

"Relax y'all." Kagome said pulling out of the school parking lot. "One yes we really are performing. Two I didn't get the gig for us Bank did. He sent me a note telling me and I broke out dancing and thats what got me kicked out of class. And three I got you so we could leave early and decide on the songs."

"Gods Bank is like the best." Sango said

"I know thats why I told him he could be our manager. Thats okay right?"

"Okay? Its perfect! Its a lot less work pressured on us." Rin said jumping in her seat excitedly.

"So where are we gonna go?" Ayame asked sitting back in her seat.

"I say the mall to decide the songs and pick out outfits then to Sango's to practice then make posters to put up around school."

"Sounds good to me Kags." Sango said.

They rode for a while listening to the radio until Ayame broke the silence.

"Hey Kags have you ever thought of dating Bankoutsu."

Kagome thought a bit. "Actually he made a move on me the day ot the dance. He drove me and kissed me. At the time I wasn't ready but maybe we could try it again. he 's a great friend anyways."

Kagome looked at her friends who all wore wide eyes. "What?"

"Why are we hearing about a kiss 3 day later!" Sango blurted out

"Because I wasn't ready at the time. But after running into Inuyasha when I was getting y'all he really pissed me off and Bank has always been there for me."

She was met with another set of wide eyes.

"Why are we just now hearing about Inuyasha?"

"Because I'm trying to forget about him." Kagome said pulling into the mall parking lot. She hopped out the car and walked towards the building abandoning the subject completely. The rest of the band walked in silence until they made it to the food court.

After they all got they're food they settled down at the table and Rin pulled out a pen and paper from her bag. "So lets get to buisness. First how many songs do we have to sing?"

"Three." Kagome said quickly. "I texted Bank when we I was in line for my food."

"Okay. Everyone pick they're three favorite songs and then we choose most popular. Sango you go first."

"I like Misery Buisness, Thats What You Get, and Riot." Rin quickly jotted down and then looked at Ayame for her choices.

"Thats What You Get, Never Again, and When I'm Gone."

Kagome thought,"Misery Buisness, When I'm Gone, and Since You've Been Gone."

"Well I like, When I'm Gone, Misery Buisness, and Thats What You Get."

"Okay so thats means we'll sing Misery Buisness, Thats What You Get, and When I'm Gone." Ayame said looking over at Rin's paper.

"Yup!"

"Okay then lets go practice. I say we get clothes later." Kagome said standing to dump her tray.

"Noooo. I want to shop now." Sango complained

Kagome laughed at her friend. "We all know you're a shopaholic and we could be here all day."

"Kags is right we need to practice." Rin said standing up.

"Besides we'll have plenty of time tomorrow to shop. We are skipping tomorrow right?" Ayame asked looking toward Kagome who nodded.

Sango pouted. "I hate when you guys gang up on me." Then they trashed their food and headed out the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In Sango's garage they had just finished Thats What You Get and were getting started to practice Misery Buisness.

Rin counted them off as usual and Ayame and Sango quickly joined in. Kagome counted in her head as usual and began to sing.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the cock_

Kagome thought of how hard she had fought to get Inuyasha from his last girlfriend, Yuka and she waited forever and finally go him after waiting so long.

_I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
When It just feels so good

Kagome had finally gotten Inuyasha she had wrote this song about how she shoved it in Yuka's face.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to, have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!_

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Kagome caught her breath for the short break before she began the chorus.

_Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good ..._

Kagome tapped her foot to the beat of Rin's drums as she sang the bridge.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving ..._

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
Cause I got him where I want him now ...

Kagome began to jump around more and shake her hair that had been freed from their pigtails.

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good _

The song ended and they took a short break before they started When I'm Gone.

Kagome wrote that song the day she got the letter from Inuyasha.She had been thinking about the band's future and how they were going to travel the world and she ended up writing this song.

Rin started it up and Kagome began to sing the lyrics she wrote.

_I look around me  
But all I seem to see  
Is people going nowhere  
Expecting sympathy  
It's like we're going through the motions  
Of a scripted destiny  
Tell me where's our inspiration  
If life won't wait  
I guess it's up to me_

Sango and Ayame sang the some of the Chorus with Kagome.

_(Whoa) no we're not gonna waste another moment in this town  
(Whoa) and we won't come back  
The world is calling out  
(Whoa) leave the past in the past  
Gonna find the future  
Misery loves company  
Well so long  
You'll miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Kagome thought of how once 'Kick Ass' made it big how Inuyasha would miss her but Kagome would of forgotten about him and went to fulfill her future.

_Procrastination  
Running circles in my head  
While you sit there contimplating  
You wound up left for dead (youre left for dead)  
Life is what happens  
While you're busy making your excuses  
Another day  
Another casualty  
But that won't happen to me_

Once Again Ayame and Sango started off the Chorus.

(_Whoa) no we're not gonna waste another moment in this town  
(Whoa) and we won't come back  
The world is calling out  
(Whoa) leave the past in the past  
Gonna find the future  
Misery loves company  
Well so long  
You'll miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone (2x)  
When I'm gone_

Let's go!

_Won't look back  
When I say goodbye  
Gonna leave this all behind me  
Gonna take what's mine tonight  
Cause every wasted day  
Becomes a wasted chance  
Gonna wake up feeling sorry  
Cause life won't wait  
I guess it's up to you_

When Kagome wrote the song she had planned on never looking back to the past or Memories of Inuyasha and her. _So much for that plan._ She thought as she began the ending of the song.

_(Whoa) no we're not gonna waste another moment in this town  
(Whoa) and we won't come back  
The world is calling out  
Whoa, leave the past in the past  
Gonna find the future  
Misery loves company  
Well so long  
You'll miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone (4x)_

When they finished the song she looked up to see Inuyasha standing in his yard looking at them. She glared at him

"This is closed practice, get lost."

"I am lost. Inside your eyes."

Kagome had the urge to laugh but somehow magicaly kept a straight face.

"Thats the cheesiest line I've ever heard."

"Kagome can we please talk?"

"Whats to talk about? You're the biggest ass I've ever met. Case closed." and with that she slammed the garage door shut engulfing the band in darkness and earning a scream from Ayame.

"Holy Shit! The power went out."

"Relax. Kags just closed the door." Sango said turning the lights on then looked at the clock. "Crap. I got to go. Date with Roku."

"Right. That reminds me and Rin have a double date tonight. Sorry Kags."

"No prob."

"Maybe you should call Bankoutsu." Rin said mischeviously

"Maybe I will." Kagome thought

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night at around 8:00 Kagome sat on her bed bored out her mind when she saw her cell phone hanging out the side of her bed. Picking it up she pushed the number 4 where she had somone saved on speed dial.

"Hey Bank?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Okay time to clear some things up. This will not turn into an Kag/Bank fanfic. Please review! Next Chapter: Greenlight. Kick Ass's launch to fame.**


	4. Sneak,Shop,Showtime

**Wow this chapter is a lot longer then I intended it to be but enjoy anywayz!! The song is Emergency by Paramore if you listen to the songs while you read.**

**Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha or the songs.**

**_Punk Love_**

**Chapter 4: Sneak, Shop, Showtime**

"Finished." Kagome said letting out a sigh of relief flopping back on her bed.

Her floor was covered in scraps of paper in multiple colors and 20 finished posters. Scissors, glue, tape, and markers were splattered around Bankoutsu's layed out body.

"Who knew making posters was so much work." Bankoutsu said as he began to push the supplies away from him.

"At least we finally finished it." Kagome said hopping off her bed. She picked up one of the finished posters. It had a black-striped-red backround with a picture of the band taken at the dance overlapping it. Above the picture 'Kick Ass' was posted in big white letters in crooked positions. Below the picture said, 'performing at GREENLIGHT at 10:30 in light green letters.

"So you want me to put them up at school tommorow since you're skipping?"

"No we'll sneak in and put them up during class sometime."

"If you say so. I was just trying to save you the trouble."

Kagome smirked. "I live for trouble."

"I know."

Kagome looked at Bankoutsu form lying with his eyes closed and slightly blushed as she remembered the short kiss they shared a couple of days ago. Quickly recovering from the blush she walked over and kicked him in his side.

"Get your lazy ass up and help me clean this mess up."

"Do I have to?" Bankoutsu whined like a 2 year old sticking out his bottom lip and gave her big innocent looking eyes.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she bent down and picked up an armful of trash. Looking back at him she gave him a threatening look. "Get. Up. Now." Sensing the annoyance and anger in her voice Bankoutsu sat up.

"No need to get all bitchy."

"Just shut up and clean."

After ten minutes of rushing around Kagome's room they finally finished cleaning and collasped on the floor. Looking over at her clock she realized it was almost 12:00 and walked Bankoutsu to the front door.

"What no good night kiss?" He asked sarcastically as he turned around and started head out the door until Kagome grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around, and placed her lips on to his.

Bankoutsu stood still for a while in shock but slowly relaxed and kissed back placing his hands on her slim hips. Kagome laced her arms around his neck and drew him closer.

Finally pulling away for air Bankoustu looked at Kagome with confusion. "I thought you just wanted to be friends."

"I can't change my mind?"

"But..."

"If you don't want to be more than friends I comple-"

"I do! Just..."

"Good." Kagome said pushing him outside. "See you tommorow." She then gave him a quick peck on the lips and shut the door on her new bewildered boyfried.

Still confused Bankoutsu stared at the door. Finally shrugging it off he walked to his black jeep parked by the curb and drove off with a goofy smile on his face.

Inside Kagome leaned against the door with her fingers on her lips smiling to herself. _'I chose Inuyasha over that!?' _Unable to contain her happiness Kagome began happy dancing around the house. Making it to her room she climbed on her bed and began jumping around. "I kissed Bank, I kissed Bank, I kis-"

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thi-_

Kagome's ranting was stopped by her ringtone of Avril Lavigne's 'Best Damn Thing'. Finally finding her phone she answered.

"Hello?"

"Kags!"

Recognizing Sango's voice Kagome smiled. Only Sango would have the nerve to wake the queen of grumpiness at midnight.

"Hey Sango! Whats up?"

"Whoa you're actually awake and you sound...happy. Amazing!"

"Well I have a reason to be happy. I kissed Bank!" Kagome squeled going back into her excited jumping mode.

"You did _what!? _This is big let me call everyone before you give details."

Kagome waited a while for Sango to get Rin and Ayame on the phone.

"What the hell is so important that it can't wait til' tommorow?" demanded an angry half sleep Rin. "Dammit, Sango, I'm tired."

"Yeah why'd ya wake us up?" Ayame yawned.

"Kagome has big news for us. Go and tell them Kags."

"I kissed Bank."

"WHAT!" They both yelled in unison now fully awake.

"He was at my house working on the posters and I walked him to the door and kissed him."

"Congrats to Kagome!" Ayame cheered happily.

"Yeah. Not that I'm not happy with Sesshy's looks but Bankoutsu is HOT!" Rin said through her phone.

"Thanks for the compliments but we need rest. Making posters is more work than you would think. Besides we have a big day ahead of us."

"Oh, speaking of posters. Did you give them to Bank to hang up?"

"No we're gonna sneak in so dress appropriately as in no heeled boots."

"Okay." Sango said before clicking off.

"Bye." Rin and Ayame said drifting back into thier sleepy modes.

Kagome closed her phone and quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Bringing her fingers to her lips an instant smile spread across Kagome's lips and let sleep slowly claim her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay here's the plan," Kagome said from behind the bushes in front of the school beginning to explain the plan to Rin and Sango since Ayame still had yet to arrive. "Sango and I will take the top floor while you and Aya-"

Kagome's sentence was stopped by her laughter as she saw a firery red head dressed in an army outfit with a pair of black converse on her feet and black horrizontal lines on her cheeks.

"What the hell are you wearing?" asked a wide-eyed Rin in disbelief.

"I'm in camoflauge duh." Ayame said as if it was obvious. "Kags said to dress appropriately and I don't want to get caught of course."

"Idiot, thats camoflauge for _outside _we're going inside. You'll stand out in that not blend in."

"Oh. Guess I wasn't using my head." Ayame said giving a sheepish smile

"When do you ever?" Rin mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that." Ayame motioning to her pointed ears and glared at Rin.

"Whatever, No ones gonna be in the hall so it doesn't matter." Kagome said dropping the subject and moving back to the plan. "As i was saying Sango and I will take the top floor and Rin and Ayame will take the main floor. You each get 5 posters and put them in really eyepopping places."

"Got it." Ayame said saluting Kagome.

"Alright troops lets move out!" Kagome whisper-shouted as they crept into the halls of the silent highschool.

Going their seperate ways Kagome and Sango stealthily made their way up they stairs when Kagome heard the clicking of heals. Whipping her head around she glared at Sango. "I thought I said no heels."

"Thats not me." Sango motioned to her black forces.

Not wasting anymore time arguing kagome dragged Sango up the steps and they quickly ducked behind a corner. They heard the clicking of the heels getting closer and closer.

"Shit,shit,shit,shit." Sango cursed under her breath at the thought of being caught already. She was about to make a run for it when Kagome yandke her back once they saw a black haired slut in a tiny pink skirt and a tight low cut white shirt that exposed her stomach. Behind her trailed a Inuyasha in baggy jeans in a red tee.

The girls watched in horror as Kikyo pushed Inuyasha to the wall and pressed her body firmly against his. She began to kiss the hanyou furiously as his hand slowly made its way up her shirt. Felling as though she would up-chuck her breakfast if the couple carried on any longer Kagome stepped out from behind the corner.

"Why am I not surprised to see the school slut skipping class to make-out with an ass?"

Kagome smirked at the surprised faces the two were frozen in their position.

"Sorry to ruin you 'fun'" Sango said stepping to Kagome's side. "But watching you get to 2nd isn't deffinately not my life time goal."

Kikyou turned around and sent them both cold glares. "What the hell do you want?"

"We want you to get your flat ass out of the way so we can put up our posters." Kagome said returning Kikyo's icy tone."Now if you would be so kind, which I know is hard for you, to control your hormones until we get by. I would really appreciate it."

"Kagome." Inuyasha said finally seeming to find his voice. "We still need to talk."

"I thought I told you to fuck off yesterday. Maybe I can get my boyfriend to knock some since into that pea size brain of yours."

"B-b-boyfriend?"

"Yeah I got over you. You don't mean a damn th-" Kagome stopped when she heard more clicking of heels but Kikyo was still.

"Shit. Lets go, Sango." Kagome said rushing down the hall in the opposite directions of which the clicking noise was coming form.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sango said as she hurried around a corner leaving a dumbstruck hanyou and a pissed off bitch to be caught by the secretary.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha sat in class after just escaping being caught with his mind far from the lesson and revolving around Kagome and the encounter earlier.

_'Boyfriend! I can't believe! When I find out who stole my Kago-. What the hell! My?' _Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head furiously ridding himself of the previous thought in his head. He sat through the rest of the class trying to figure out Kagome's new boyfriend when the bell rang signaling the end of a boring class.

Inuyasha walked out of class only to be stopped at the door where a mob of students staring at the celing. He looked up to see what the comotion was about. He was met with a picture of 'Kick Ass' with Kagome bending over the stage with singing into the mike and seemed to be looking right at him. He looked down the hall and saw more mobs of students under differnt posters yapping excitedly.

"I can't believe they got a gig at greenlight!" Some random girl squeled

"We should get there at like 9:30 so we can party then catch the show." another girl spoke

"That Kagome girl is hot for a punk girl." some guy said

Inuyasha growled at the guys comment then looked back up at the poster and actually read when an idea came over him(rare.)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The girls sat in the food court in the mall after sneaking into the school and going back to Ayame's so she could change.

"So where did you guys hang you posters?" Rin asked taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"We put them on the celings. You?"

"Cafeteria. Ayame sweet talked the janitor into letting us in."

"How'd you get them on the celings?" Ayame asked curiously

"I climbed on Sango's shoulders." Kagome said biting into a crispy frie.

"Hmm. Did y'all almost get caught?"

"We thought we did but it was just kinky and yash." Sango answered bored. "Can we please go shopping now?"

"Su-. Wait! I forgot to tell you guys I wrote a song." Rin pulled out some music sheets from her bag and handed them around the table. "Its probaly not that go-"

"This is AWESOME!" Kagome said cutting off Rin looking at the paper with starry eyes. "I think we should replace it with misery buisness. I mean we already performed that song anyways."

Ayame and Sango nodded happily as they looked over the music sheets.

"We should pract-"

"NO! No,no,no,no, NO!" Sango said interupting with a firm voice. "You promised we could shop today so no going back."

"Fine we'll shop for an hour and a half but then we HAVE to practice. Got it shopaholic?" Kagome said firmly looking at Sango.

Letting out a slightly defeated sigh Sango nodded. "But we have to start now." Sango said hopping out her seat and dashing down to the closest store. Relunctantly the rest of them followed chatting about the song.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up _

Kagome bobbed her head to Katy Perry's Hot n' Cold as she grabbed her drinks and made her way back to the stage where the band was setting up.

"Its packed out there." Ayame said as she pulled her head back from behind the curtain and took the drink Kagome had handed to her.

"You're not nervous are you?" Rin asked playfully

"No! I just don't want to mess up in front of Kouga."

"I no what you mean." Kagome said taking a seat on the floor. "Bankoutsu got us the gig and I would hate to ruin all his work."

"Or dissapoint your hot new boyfriend." Sango said making a light blush cross Kagome's cheeks.

"Shut up!"

"Whatever. Now lets check your outfits." Sango said giving every one a once over.

They all wore black jean minis that were tattered at the end and a white t-shirt that had 'kick ass' in lettering of their own colors except Kagome's who's was in black lettering. Once again they're hair was streaked and in their own hairstyles. Ayame's hair was in high pigtails, Sango's was in a high ponytail, Rin let hers down with some in a high side ponytail and Kagome's hair was let to fall over her shoulder.

To accesorize Ayame wore black,red, and white bracletc that made thier way half way up her forearms and a black choker necklace and red knee-high socks and her black converse. Her make-up was dark eyeshaddow with black eyeliner and mascara.

Sango wore fingerless gloves with multiple rings and dark pink leggings and black heeled boots. She had on her usual eyeliner and mascara but complimented it with a dark pink eyeshaddow. She wore a skull choker around her neck and a long chain.

Rin opted to keep it subtle and only wore plack fingerless gloves with dark blue crosses on the back. She wore her black forces and usual make up with a bit of dark blue eyeshaddow.

Kagome wore her signature fishnet glove on her left hand and a normal fingerless black glove that had 'Kick Ass' writen in white lettering on her right hand. She wore lots of eyeliner and masacara and a black choker around her slim neck. She had on white knee legnth socks like Ayame with her black boots that ended just below her knees.

"Are you happy?" Kagome asked impatiently to Sango

"Yes and you all look great."

"Good because we are being introduced." Ayame said picking up her guitar and the others followed in suit getting in position.

"And now for our future number one band in the country... KICK ASS!!"

The curtain lifted revealing the band. Kagome spoke into the mike "Y'all ready to kick ass!?"

The crowd screamed loudly.

"I can't hear you!"

The crowd got louder. Kagome being satisfied turned around signaling for Rin to start them up for Thats What You Get.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Inuyasha walked into the club just as they had started to finish up the first verse. He made his way to get as close to the stage as possible so he could follow Kagome when she finished and put his plan in action.

His plan was to get Kagome alone to explain everything and some how get back together with her. He had broken up with Kikyo after school once he realized he couldn't get over Kagome and didn't care about his status anymore. He was determined to win back his girl and no boyfriend could stop him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome took a deep breath after finishing the first song. She looked out into the crowd and smiled when a certain guy looked up at her and winked . Her heart skipped a beat with happiness. Then she turned to Rin so she could start up the next song.

They were going to do the song Rin wrote next. They had practiced it a million times so it would be perfect for the performance tonight.

Rin tapped on the drums once and then Ayame took over on the bass guitar along with Sango playing lightly at first in the background. Rin then joined in and Sango played harder on the guitar and Kagome began to sing.

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

Kagome walked to the closer to the front of the stage and give an aggressive expression and shake her head wildly

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on_

Walking over to the left side Kagome kept singing.

_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

_This is an emergency  
So are you listening?_

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

Kagome's expression softened and she crouched down low slowly shaking her head as if to be saying no.

_It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it_

Standing from her crouched position Kagome walked across the stage and stopped leaning over the stage to sing some of the chorus.

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive_

Kagome stood back up again and walked around the stage again pumping her free hand in the air on certain parts.

_So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again_

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

_And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is._

Kagome shut her eyes and drew her hand down by her side to show some emotion.

_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this.

Her eyes popped open and she slowly began walking around the stage until the beat got faster and she put a little hop in her step, pumping her arms, and stomping her feet at particular moments.

_It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it_

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

Standing back in the middle of the stage Kagome began to sway a little along with the music.

_These scars, they will not fade away._

Kagome began hopping a bit and bobbing her head with the solo

_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive_

Kagome looked up happily at the crowd and when she spotted Bankoutsu and the rest of the band's boyfriends her smile got wider. Seeing the crowd going wild made her heart soar until she saw a pair of silver doggie ears in the crowd and her heart instantly dropped.

_'He just had to come?' _

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Sooooo what do ya think?? The ending I know was pretty crappy. But give me your thoughts. Review plz!! Keep Flames to a minimum. Thanks to all y'all who always review. Also any ideas of how Inuyasha should win Kagome back is welcomed if I decide to put them back together. Song recomendations are also welcomed.  
**


	5. I Don't Give

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs

**_Punk Love_**

**Chapter 5: I Don't Give**

"Shit!" Kagome yelled as the curtain fell for the break before the last song.

"Whats wrong?" Ayame asked in concern.

"Inuyasha." Kagome seeted. "He just had to come."

"What are you gonna do?" Sango asked as she made her way from backstage to get the drinks for everybody.

"I'm gonna tell him off...again." Kagome then followed Sango off the stage. She looked around for a while until she spotted a silver headed hanyou bobbing his head to the music. Reaching him she spun him around and looked angrily into his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here." she hissed.

"Watcing 'Kick Ass' perform." Inuyasha answered in a 'duh' like tone.

"Where's your whore? I thought you two were inseperable."

"I broke up with her today." Inuyasha didn't even bother to defend Kikyo. His eyes then got serious and he looked Kagome in the eyes grabbing her shoulders. "Kagome I'm sorry. I should of never left you. It was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Why'd you bread up with me in the first place? What, I wasn't putting out?" Kagome glared into his confused eyes. "I told you I wasn't ready and you promised you would wait, but I guess your hormones couldn't wait. So you dump me for the school slut who hooks up every night!?" Kagome angrily pushed Inuyasha away from her.

"W-What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha stutteted in confusion

"I saw the both of you walk out of your house during practice and its pretty obvious you slept together!"

Inuyasha remained silent with his head down.

"Is that why you dumped me, huh? For the sex?!" Kagome angrily shouted at Inuyasha

"I didn't-"

"Save it. I told you to fuck off already now do me one thing and leave me the hell alone!"

Inuyasha stood in shock as he watched her storm of in the direction of Bankoutsu. He was put into more shock as he watched the two kiss.

_'That bastard tricked me!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome smiled as she pulled away from Bankoutsu. It was amazing to her how she almost completely forgot about her arguement with Inuyasha with just one kiss. If it wasn't for his growling she would of completely forgot he was even behind her.

"Bank, do you think you can get the owner to let us play one more song? I really need to get a message through a thick skull."

"No problem, babe. I'll be right back."

Bankoutsu then turned and headed in the direction of a guy in hid mid-thirties who was really hot for his age. Whispering in his ear Bankoutsu asked for another song and recieved a slight nod. Turning back to Kagome he smiled brightly giving her a nod. Recieving the nod Kagome hurried back staged to give the band the news.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind but I asked if we could do one more song. I want to get a message through to Inuyasha.

"We don't mind." Kagome said answering for the group as she took her seat behind the drums.

"So what song are we doing?" Ayame asked while strapping on her guitar.

"I don't give."

The song had been written a while ago to describe a relationship one of Kagome's friend's, Kagura, was going through. Though it was made for Kagura the song somewhat fit Kagome's situation.

After everyone was ready, the curtain slowly lifted revealing the band while the crowd went wild. Once the crowd settled down Kagome stepped to the mike.

"This was going to be our last song but the owner so kindly let us sing another one." She waited for the applause to die down once again. "I would like to dedicate this song to the world's biggest ass." Kagome shot a quick glare in Inuyasha's direction.

As the crowd laughed Kagome signaled for Sango to start up the song. Rin joined in not long after and then Ayame. Counting in her head the seconds Kagome finally began to sing her hand firmly on the mikestand.

_Every time you go away  
It actually kinda makes my day  
Every time you leave you slam the door  
You pick your words so carefully  
You hate to think you're hurting me  
You leave me laughing on the floor_

Kagome's mind wandered back to the letter Inuyasha wrote telling her he was sorry and didn't say it to her face because he didn't want to hurt her. He wrote sorry so many times it made her sick. If he didn't want to hurt her he would told her _why _he broke up with her instead of trying to save her the heartache which he didn't.

Kagome began to hop up and down to the chorus and shaking her head sending her hair all over the place.

_Cause I dont give it up  
I don't give a damn  
What you say about that  
You know  
I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn  
What you say about that  
You know  
I'm not gonna cry  
About some stupid guy  
A guy who thinks he's all that_

Calming back down Kagome began the second verse.

_I thought we were just hanging out  
So why'd you kiss me on the mouth?  
You thought the way you taste would get me high ohh  
You went to all your friends to brag  
Guys are always such a drag  
Don't you know the reason that I kissed you was to say goodbye_

Once again Kagome began to hop up and down again but looked Inuyasha right in the eye angrily.

_Cuz I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn  
What you say about that?  
You know  
I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn  
What you say about that?  
You know  
I'm not gonna cry  
About some stupid guy  
A guy who thinks he's all that_

_Hanging, hanging out  
I am simply hanging, hanging out  
I am simply hanging,  
So why'd you kiss me on the mouth?  
don't you know that I...  
_  
Ripping the mike off the stand Kagome began stomping around the stage, pumping her fist in the air, and hopping up and down occasionaly.

_I don't give a damn about you  
I won't give it up, not for you  
I don't give a damn about you,  
I won't give it up, not for you_

Walking over to where Inuyasha stood dumbfounded Kagome leaned over and looked him straigt in the eye.

_I'm not gunna cry about some stupid guy  
A guy who thinks hes all that_Hopping back up Kagome continued sauntering around the stage exciting the crowd.

_I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn  
what you say about that  
You know I, don't give up  
I don't give a damn  
What you say about that  
I dont give it up,  
I dont give a damn  
what you say about that  
you know I don't give it up,  
I don't give a damn what you say about that..._

Looking in Inuyasha's direction Kagome shot him a smirk before signaling rin to start up the beat for When I'm Gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha stood dumfounded as the band started the next song. _First she thinks I'm cheating then I broke up with her for the sex, and now the song!! _Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh and ruffled his hair. It was going to be hell trying to win her back.

He looked up at the stage to listen to the chorus start and watched as Kagome strutted around the stage in awe. _Damn! I should of never broke up with her._

_(Woah)  
No were not gonna waste another moment in this town  
(Woah)  
We won't come back the world is calling out  
(Woah)  
Leave the past in the past gonna find the future  
And misery loves company_Suddenly Kagome leaned over the stage to be looking Inuyasha in the eye...again, angrily. She then sang the rest of the chorus.

_Well so long you'll miss me when I'm gone  
(Woah woah woah)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
(Woah woah woah)_She then popped up and started walking around the stage again. Inuyasha let out another frustrated sigh. He couldn't take it anymore. Being called an ass-the worlds biggest at that-, Her angry songs all talking about him, and her attitude with him. To see the one you really love so pissed off at you for false reasons made him frustrated. _How did she get all those ideas anyways._

Just then Inuyasha remembered Bankoutsu was Kagome's new boyfriend and inwardly growled. _He probaly lied to her to get her to go out with him! _With that thought in his head he stormed off to where Bankoutsu was getting a drink.

"What the hell!" He shouted

Bankoutsu slowly turned around and met Inuyasha's angry gaze. "What's your problem?" He asked casually sipping his drink.

"You lied to me! You said she felt sorry for me and didn't even care."

"How was I to know you would actually be so stupid to believe it?"

"We were best friends! Why'd ya lie to me."

"Kagome was hot and I wanted her."

"Bros before Hoes!!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Okay so I told one lie. All that cheating and sex stuff came out of her own head. You did the actions to make her believe all that stuff. Having Kikyo the day you broke up and then walking out of your house with her was all you. You hurt her bad. And she's right for calling you the world's biggest ass."

"Shut your damn mouth! How do you think Kagome's gonna feel when she finds out you're the reason we broke up!"

"What I said couldn't be the only reason you broke up."

Inuyasha was silent for a while before angrily looking at bankoutsu. "You'll pay." He then walked out of the club in anger.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Shorter chapter than usual but I couldn't think that well for this chapter. I got the whole story planned out thought and I can't believe I could think of so much drama. Anyways Review and If you decide to flame (please don't) keep to a minimum.**


	6. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs**

**I had to do some thinking on this chapter to see if I wanted to put the tragedy in this chapter or the next but me being so excited to write it decided to put it in here so ENJOY!! **

**SONGS: Pressure by Paramore and Fly by Hilary Duff**

**_Punk Love_**

**Chapter 6: The Truth**

Three months passed since Inuyasha's threat but nothing was done. Kagome and Bankoutsu soon became one of the top couples at school and Kick Ass became well known. They had performed at a number of the hottest teen clubs in Tokyo and fame was right around the corner...literaly.

Around the corner from school is one of the newest clubs, Red Hot. Today when Kagome was dosing off in math again a note landed in front of her on the desk.

**I got you a HUGE gig for tommorow night-B**

**Wheres it this time-K**

**The new club, Red Hot, but I have it arranged so Midoriko from S.J Records can watch the performance. This could be your ticket out of here.-B**

That note was the reason Kagome was now hiding in the bushes outside of school waiting for her friends. As usual she got over excited and managed to get kicked out of class. She would of gone to get her friends but she already had enough detention for the rest of her highschool days.

Finally the front doors to the school opened revealing the rest rest of Kick Ass and Kagome hopped out from her hiding spot wiping the leaves out of her bright blue streaked hair-her color for the week.

"Guess what." Kagome said excited hopping up and down on her toes

"What?" They all asked in unison eager to find out what made their usually calm friend so bouncy."

"BankgotusadealatredhottoperformforthefounderofS.JRecordsandwecanbecomefamousandgetthehelloutofhere." Kagome let out in a single breath.

Rin and Sango gave Kagome confused looks while Ayame who has mastered fast talking started hopping up and down with Kagome and let out an ear peircing scream oblivious to the fact they were still outside of the school.

"What the hell did she say?" Rin asked irritated from being left out of such great news.

"I said..." a now calmer Kagome started. "...Bank got us a gig to perform for Midoriko the founder of S.J records at Red Hot and we're gonna be able to get the heck out of this place and see the world and become FAMOUS!"

After getting a slower version of the news Sango and Rin began happy dancing and screaming but stopped abruptly when Ayame covered their mouths.

"Shhhhh. I hear footsteps."

The girls quickly left and filed into Kagome's car.

"So are we gonna do the usual?" Rin asked from the passangers seat. "Eat, Practice, Posters, then shop?"

"No. I don't feel like following the schedule today."

"Me either." Ayame agreed from behind Rin. "But we have to practice."

"I know." Sango said leaning her head into the space between the drivers and passenger's seat. "How 'bout we shop first than practice later."

The other girls rolled their eyes. "No."

"The reason we always shop last because we woud be there all day with you." Rin explained

"About practice..." Kagome said changing the subject. "...we have to do 4 songs."

"Does that mean we can each pick one of our favorite songs to perform?" Ayame hopefully asked leaning in beside Sango.

Kagome nodded in agreement after giving it some thought.

"RIOT!!" Sango yelled loudly causing Ayame to shudder.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango's predictable choice. Everytime they voted for which songs to perform Sango always chooses Riot since she played the guitar so much in it.

"Hmmmmmm... Emergency." Ayame said after her throbbing ears came back into use.

"Fly." Rin stated without giving it a second thought.

"Pressure!" Kagome stated happily. It was song she had wrote in the time between her breakup with Inuyasha and when she started going out with Bankoutsu. Her depression staged kinda. They haven't peformed it yet so she was excited for the debut of it.

"I forgot all about that song." Sango said as they pulled into the drive-thru for WacDonalds.

"Me too." Rin stated as she leaned over Kagome so her voice could be heard by the little box. "I want a double cheeseburger, fries, and an apple pie with a strawberry milkshake."

"How do you stay so fit?" Ayame asked starring at the thin drummer in disbelief.

"High Metabolism!"

The others quickly ordered more normal meals, paid, and then left for Sango's to practice.

In the end they ended up sticking to the schedule without even realising it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay breathe Kagome. In. Out." Sango was trying to relax her friend who decided to tense up only 5 minutes before they went on stage.

The importance of this gig had just sank in to Kagome and she began to freak out. If anyone screwed up it could cost them the chanceof becoming famous. What if she forgot the words? What if she tripped on stage? What if...?

"KAGOME!"

Kagome woke dfrom her freak trance by the sound of Sango's feirce voice and the stinging pain on her left cheek.

Sango looked at her now alert friend thankful that her being slapped wiped the daze look of her face.

"Kagome you don't do this. You don't get nervous. Now do us all a favor and snap out of it!" Sango breathed out in relief when she saw Kagome breathe normally again. "Now lets go out there and Kick some Ass!"

**A/N: Suggestions for a new line are needed because that one is really corny and getting on my nerves.**

"Are y'all ready to rock with Tokyo's soon to be biggest stars!?" The announcer asked as the crowd screamed and shouted happily

"I give you...KICK ASS!!"

The curtaing raised revealing the band in their positions. Kagome stood in front of the mike stand in a bright blue,white, and black plaid skirt that reached her mid-thigh with a chain hanging from the side and a white tank top with 'Kick Ass' in bright blue lettering outlined in black. She wore black, white, and bright blue bangles over her black fishnet gloves. Her hair was changed from it usual white streaked color for concerts to the same bright blue she had in her hair yesterday.

Ayame had a red, black, and white plaid skirt with a shirt like Kagomes only in red lettering. Her hair was in its usual high ponytails but with dark red streaks. She wore red and white knee high socks with black converse. She had on red fishnet gloves and multiple necklaces hanging around her neck.

Sango wore an alomost identicle outfit to Ayame except here colors were dark pink, white, and black and her socks with white and pink. She had her hair in its normal style and wore lots of necklaces and rings.

Rin wore a dark blue, black, and white plaid skirt with shirts like everyone else in her color. She had on black chains around her neck and fingerless gloves with darkblue crosses on the back and bangles leading up her fere arms. she wore white forces on her feet.

"Y'all ready to kick ass!" Kagome yelled into the mike and recieved loud cheers in response she then turned to Rin to signal her to start up riot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha walked into the club just as they started up Riot.

_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up _

Tonight was the night he was going to tell her. He was going to tell her the truth and how he still loved her. He was going to tell her everything and win her back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome took a deep breath before the curtain lifted so they would perform the last two song of the day they were going to start with pressure.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and signaled Sango to start the song off this time.

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

When Kagome wrote the song she thought if it was just a waste being with Inuaysha the whole time. She would fall asleep all the time feeling her heart had been torn out of her and she felt empty.

_'Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lay awake, feeling empty _

She had given up hope of ever getting back together Inuyasha. She had burned everything that she gotten from him so there wasn't anything to remind her of all the times they spent together over the 2 years they were together.

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home_

_Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone, feeling empty_

She would never know the real reason he broke up with her and she just had to forget about it but she still felt empty. That was until she met Bank.

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_Somethings I'll never know, and I had to let them go  
Somethings I'll never know, and I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

Thats exactly how she felt. Empty. Incomplete. Never whole. Alone.

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off with out me_

She made herself believe that he was better off without her. She had to give it up.

Kagome finished the song and looked out into the crowd. She saw Bankoutsu and let her grin widen. He took her out of the world of emptiness and being alone. She loved him for that.

"Lets keep it going!" she yelled

Ayame started it up on the base and Sango soon joined in.

_In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday._

In this one moment Kagome's entire life could change from going to school to full blown stardom.

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,_Rin joined in on the drums.

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._

It was their time to shine. It was Kick Ass's time to take over the stage and become famous. It was their time to fly.

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow._

She left the worries of screwing up behind the curtain. She was following her dreams to get out of her town and see the world.

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,  
_  
She could hear her dream calling? Yes. Could she feel it in her soul? Yes. Could she trust the longing? Hell yeah.

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._

Forget about everything she couldn't do in life and try to get there. It was her time to fly. Soar over everyone else shine.

_And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,_

She wanted to run away when Inuyasha broke up with her but she didn't. She felt alone when her dad died and wanted to stop all the hurting but she kept on going.

Rin and Sango dropped out of the background leaving only Ayame lightly playing and Kagome singing.

_In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,_

Sango and Rin quickly joined back in.

Forget it all. Everythings that has happened to hurt her was forgotten when she stepped on stage. The world can wait she was doing this now.

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._

_In a moment, everything can change._

Kagome looked up at the estatic crowd and let the feeling of accomplishment wash over her like it always did after they finished performing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Three cheers for Kick Ass!" A drunk Miroku yelled raising his glass in the air.

The gang was sitting around a table at the club drinking martinis and cozmos celebrating. Bankoutsu had just told them that Midoriko loved them and they were going to meet with her on Monday. A week from today.

Kagome was so bouncy and lightheaded she didn't notice the silver headed hanyou walking towards them.

_Just when he thinks he's got it all._ Inuyasha thought as he walked over to the table of drunk and borderlined drunked teens.

"Kagome." He called out to the bubbly singer.

Kagome turned around and immediately replaced her giddy smile with a scowl. "What the hell do you want?" she spat angrily.

"I came to tell you the real reason I broke up with you. That way you won't have any wondering thoughts when you're famous."

Kagome thought about it. He seemed okay but she didn't notice the sick look that Bankoutsu was displyaing on his face.

"Okay speak."

Kagome friends instantly leaned in eager to find out the reason the bastard broke their best friends heart.

"Well first I wasn't cheating on you or just wanted sex." Inuyasha began. "I...I did it for the image. I became mvp of the football team and needed to have an image."

Inuyasha looked at Bankoutsu realived face and smirked inwardly.

"You're so egolistic!" Kagome yelled. "The first two reasons were much better."

"I'm not done yet." Inuyasha stated calmly. "I thought about it for a long time and I went to Bankoutsu for help."

Everyones gaze swithched to an uncomfortable Bankoutsu."

"He told me you just felt sorry for me so I made my final decision and broke up with you."

Kagome looked back and forth between Bank and Inuyasha until it settled on Bankoutsu.

"Is it true?" She asked barely above a whisper with her lip trembling praying it was all just a lie.

"I...I just wanted..." Bankoutsu didn't get to finish because Kagome cut him off.

"You BASTARD!" Kagome said with mascara running down her cheeks from the tears that realesed them selves. "To think you were my inspiration. I HATE you!"

Kagome then ran out of the club stumbling. She pushed open the door only to be met with a hard form in front of her.

"Where are you going?" He whispered seductively and dangerously in her ear.

Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. She looked up slowly to come face to face with a drunk Hojo.

"Hojo?" She recognized the look of lust he held in his eyes and trembled. She always knew something was different about Hojo but now she knew what as he dragged her into an abandonned alley.

"Hojo...please don't."

Hojo smirked at Kagome's trembling body as he pushed her up against the wall.

"I want to enjoy this. Now shut up." He then forcefully placed his lips onto hers and enjoyed the taste of tears they held on them.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Okay so what did ya think abou this chapter? This wasn't the tragedy I was talking about earlier but its not a good thing so you can call it a slight tragedy but just hoped you enjoyed. SONG SUGGESTIONS ARE NEEDED!!**


	7. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs.**

**Turns out my mom isn't enforcing the rule as much as I thought she would so I will be able to upload this short chapter. Also HUGE thanks to Diamond369 and brokenchaos for song suggestions. I didn't put a song in here because it wouldn't fit but thanks SOOOOO much anyways. Those songs will be used in later chapters.**

**_Punk Love_**

**Chapter 7: Gone**

"You Idiot!" Bankoutsu yelled at Inuyasha furiously after he saw Kagome run out of the club. "You just had to go in break her heart again didn't you?"

"It wouldn't be broken the first time if you hadn't lied."

"I wouldn't of had to lie if you didn't have such a big ego!"

"You wouldn't have to lie if you weren't..."

"SHUT UP!" Sango yelled impatiently. "You BOTH hurt Kagome so at least one of you needs to go after her!"

"I'll go." Bankoutsu said sprinting at an incredible speed out the door before Inuyasha could even protest.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled trying to push Hojo off of her.

"Come on you know you like it." Hojo slurred leaning back in to Kagome.

"Hojo Stop!"

Hojo drowned out her cries with another sloppy kiss.

_Why am I letting him get away with this? _Kagome thought

As Hojo's tounge once again entered her mouth Kagome bit down hard until she could taste the blood. Hoo immediately grabbed his tounge and Kagome took this time to knee him in the groin. As he moaned in pain she began to run but a hand grabbed hr and slammed hr hard against the brick wall. kagome struggled out of the grip but stopped when she felt cold metal on her skin.

Kagome looked down to see her shirt lifted and a gun pressed up against her pale skin with Hojo's finger on the trigger.

"Bet you won't run now." Hojo whispered maliciously into Kagome's ear.

Kagome began to tremble in fear. She was sure she was done for when the click of the back door opening gave her hope. But that hope died in only a few seconds.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bankoutsu burst through the back doors oears came downf the club in search for Kagome.

"Ka-!"he stopped short when he saw her up against a wall with her sher up with some guy on top of her. He didn't see the gun. He only saw the tears in Kagome's eyes and her massive trembling.

"Get your hands off my gir-"

If you think he stopped because she just broke up with him a couple of minutes ago you are dead wrong.

Blood trickled out of the side of bankoutsu's mouth and he fell to hes knees holding the hold in his ches with blood seeping out of it.

Hojo had pulled the trigger.

There was a scream from inside ther club at the sound of the gun going off.

"Crap." Hojo said as he ran out of the alley knowing the cops would soon show.

As Hojo fled, Kagome stood stock still starring in disbelied at her fallen ex-boyfriend. Finally snapping back to reality Kagome raced over to the side of Bankoutsu.

"Bank!" She yelled as she fell into the pool of blood starting to form around his body. She gentelly placed him on his back with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't die on me! Come on! You can make it! Please..." the tears came down faster from Kagome's red eyes.

"Hey Kags." Bankoutsu answered weakly in heavy breaths. "I think we both know whats going to happen."

Kagome's eyes widened in terror. "No! Don't Die! I lo-"

"Don't say that." Bankoutsu said still breathing hard. "Those words belong to him."

Though Kagome didn't want to hear it she knew it was true and who 'him' was. Inuyasha.

"Everytime you said that I wanted you to mean it but i know you still loved him."

"That's a li-"

"I'm not stupid Kagome." Bankoutsu said with a small horse laugh spitting up a bit of blood. "I don't look to smart though laying here with a whole in my chest. Anyways, will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Get back together."

"Bu-"

Kagome was cut off again. "I'm sorry for getting in the way but you guys belong together."

"NO!" Kagome didn't want to hear it. "We belong to-"

"Kagome, don't let my dying moments be filled with lies. Besides if I know I didn't ruin your relationship I can go on with now regrets. Now will you promise?"

Kagomme hesitantly nodder her head as the tears poured down her face faster when she realized his voice was getting softer.

"Hey, you know you look better with a smile." Bankoutsu said just above a whisper.

Kagome tried her best to put her tembling lips into a smile causing a faint miled to cross Bankoutsu's pale lips before he grimanced in pain.

"Now promise me one more thing." He said with the lasts of his breats.

"What?" Kagome asked sniffling loudly

"Forget about me." Bankoutsu said just before his breathing stopped completely.

Kagome's eye's went wide in horror when she couldn't see the faint rising and falling of his chest.

"Bank? Bank! BANK!"

Kagome threw her body over the fresh corpse clinging to it for life letting the blood soak her clothes as she sobbed into Bankoutsu's unmoving chest.

Her friends and Inuyasha arrived at the scene just in time to see Banks body being taken away and Kagome sitting helplessy and motionless in the pouring rain that mixed with her tears.

That was it. He was...

Gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Okay that was pretty sad. I wrote it and I regret killing Bank. Oh well stories aren't always all happy-de-do-da. I think a story is actually good when its willing to let one of the main characters die. That doesn't mean I'm not sad. Well plz review!!**


	8. Crash World

**Sorry bout the long wait but school has proven to be a lot a work. I mean my teachers this year are cool but love work so I've been buried in a pile of books-literally you should see my room. Anyways enough complaining and time for CHAPTER?-forgot the chapter number. Oops.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs.**

**Songs: Crash World-Hilary Duff, **

**_Punk Love_**

Chapter: ??

"That's it Kagome," Midoriko started off her lecture. "You haven't come up with any songs since I hired you. I agreed to let you finish your last year of high school before any tours but you have to give me something. I heard you could write at least three songs a WEEK!! Where the hell his that kind of work?"

Kagome slouched in the chair behind the desk where Midoriko was pacing and still lecturing her. It was five months after Bankoutsu died and the deal with S.J Records being made. Kagome had moved on to accept his death but still swore vengeance on Hojo, who was smart enough to transfer.

She was able to get through Bank's death quickly considering he left with no regrets and he wasn't the first one who she was close to that died so it was fairly quick to get over Bank. When it was her dad's death it took her a year but this time it only took four months.

Though Kagome got over the immense heartbreak she found it hard to write songs so the band had been playing old songs like, Trash (Demi Lavato but its none of that Disney stuff so a must hear.), Confessions of a Broken Heart, and Bimbo. Apparently Midoriko wasn't too happy about her lack of songs. Rin had come up with a few songs but 2 new songs didn't cut it.

"Look I didn't want it to come to this but if you don't have at least one new song for the concert Saturday, You'll have to sing Naraku's songs."

Kagome quickly sat up strait her attention being grabbed. There was not way in hell she'd ever sing one of the horny song writer's degrading songs.

"Fine. One new song."

"Good to hear." Midoriko replied plopping in the seat across from Kagome as Kagome got ready to exit.

"Oh, and sorry bout the whole Bankoutsu thing."

At that last comment Kagome slammed the door shut before storming out of the building.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I'm sorry.

Those words pissed Kagome off the most. There was no reason for them to be sorry. It's not like the killed him. The last thing Kagome wanted was their pity. She was fine so there was not reason to bring the stupid thing up. She was completely healed. Well… if you didn't count the cuts along her forearms that were always covered in arm warmers.

Her heart had healed but cuts still remained from the time when she was in pain. The same thing happened after her father died... She began to cut herself. She felt as though the pain on her arms took away from the pain in her heart. It would of kept on too if Inuyasha hadn't found out and made her stop. He turned out to be her medicine. Her reason to live.

She didn't know what her reason to live was this time but after 4 months of cutting one day when she picked up her pocket knife his face appeared with he dog ears twitching on the top of his head and she instantly dropped her knife. Weird how though they aren't together he still was her reason for life. He was still there to save her.

That was it.

She knew her song…er, songs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I would like to present to you….KICK ASS!"

Behind their instruments Sango, Rin and Ayame had their normal color highlights and hairstyles on display. They all wore plaid skirts with shorts underneath them, similar to the ones they wore at Red hot. They had on white tanks that showed and inch or two of stomach with Kick Ass in black lettering, outlined in their own colors. They all had black forces accompanying their feet and their own choice of accessories consisting of hoops, bangles, fingerless gloves, chains, arm warmers, and belts.

Behind the wings, stood Kagome, waiting for her signal to run up on stage. She had on outfits similar to the others only her new color was light green She wore thick eye makeup and black and green striped fingerless gloves that ran up her arms to hide the cuts.

She waited for Ayame to start up for the first song before she ran out onto the stage full of energy when Sango joined in. She stood in the center of the stage with the mike on the stand and began the first verse left her lips.

**Crash  
That was you and me  
**

Rin joined in then.

**Started out so innocently  
Shattered on the ground  
I hear the sound**

**Crash  
Ringing in my ears crash  
I still feel the sting of my tears  
Someone wake me  
I can't seem to break free**

Bankoutsu fell to the ground shattering their relationship. She could still hear the sound of Hojo's gun going off in her head in her nightmares. She still felt the sting of tears in her eyes when she looked back at the incident.

Ripping off the mike, Kagome ran to the front of the stage and began to jump around, pumping her fist in the air.

**Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumblin' in the dark  
Living in a crash world  
**

She wanted to forget about the entire incident but she couldn't break free of the pain. She wanted to know if she was even alive during the first couple of months considering everything she looked at filled her heart with an unbearable pain. She wanted someone to save her. And she knew who she wanted that someone to be.

**Hush  
Don't say one more word  
At this point the truth seems absurd  
'cause who we were  
Is gone forever  
**  
Kagome bent over the stage and sang some of the second verse reaching her hand out to fans. She then stood and sang the rest of the verse.

**Crushed  
Underneath the fears  
Everything's so twisted and weird  
Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free**

She didn't want to hear the words that were recited at his funeral. She didn't want to believe he was dead. It was crazy. She didn't want to believe everything they were was vanished. It was just so twisted she didn't want to accept it.

Hopping up and bobbing her head so her green streaked hair went wild, Kagome began the chorus again.

**Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumblin' in the dark  
Living in a crash world  
Crash world, yeah yeah**

The world around her had seemed to collapse. If it weren't for her band and Inuyasha always popping up in her head she would of been lost in the darkness of the world.

Kagome slowed down her adrenaline and slowly walked around the stage.

**Slow motion  
Devastation  
Should've seen it coming  
But I couldn't do nothing**

Everything went in slow motion as Hojo shot the gun. She saw what was comeing but she couldn't do anything except scream in horror when he fell.

**Emotion  
Desperation  
Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free**

She wanted him to save her from the ache of her soul like he always did. She wanted him to help her break out completely of the dark shell. She wanted him to love her.

Ayame had a short solo before the rest of the band broke in again and Kagome sang hopping up and down, bobbin her head, and running around stage.

**Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumblin' in the dark  
Living in a crash world **

Kagome ran to the front of the stage to let the fans grab at her once again.

**Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
**  
Kagome was about to pull away when a clawed hand grabbed hers. She looked at the owners and noticed silver hair. She almost stopped singing out of shock but remebered Midoriko's form of punishment-singing one of Naraku's song- and she stumbled back singing the last of the song.

**I've been stumblin' in the dark  
Living in a crash world **

_Not anymore._ She thought as she waited for the next song to start with Inuyasha's face printed in her head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**I wanted to write more but I decided it would be better in the next chapter. Anyways just enjoy and Please review!! P.s really do listen to Demi Lavato's two new songs Trash and Open. I haven't found a spot to** **put them in this story but it may happen in a one shot but just LISTEN to them. They aren't any cheesy disney stuff so just listen.**

**Also to clear something up. She did write more than one new song but I only showed her performing one.**


	9. Closer

**Okay I was really excited about finally getting the way I wanted this chapter to work out right so I'm updating yeah!! My updates are gonna come later though because half way into the 1st quarter I have 2 f's on assignments, 3 c's and a d. Not my parents idea of an honor student but whatevs. Heres chapter 9!!**

**Songs: The Middle by Demi Lavoto**

**_Punk Love_**

**Chapter 9: Closer**

Kagome looked out into the crowded club searching through the flashes of cameras and excited faces of fans for a glimpse of silver ears. He's been on her mind constanly and she was hoping to get just a glimpse of him at this private concert. She did let Miroku slip the invitation to him casually after all now that they have patched up their friendship. She hoped a glimpse would settle her obsession of him at least just a little.

_'Just a glimsp. All I need is a glimpse and I'll be okay for a while.'_

Kagome listened as the song that she wrote about the hanyou who was haunting her began. A note from Sango's guritar lingered in the air before Rin began her light tapping on the symbols. Ayame then joined in and Kagome finally began to sing.

**I knew where I was going when you left the room  
you're the kinda guy that makes me want to  
follow through to you  
****I've been trying to leave you for the longest time  
The second that I saw you I just knew I found my right guy**

**I like it (x6)**

She liked the rush she got when Inuyasha grabbed her hand. She wasn't going to tell _him _that just yet but she did admit to herself she liked it.

Kagome grabbed the mikestand firmly as she sang the chorus. You could see the feeling she put into her singing by her facial expression with her mouth opened wide belting out the music and her eyebrows shooting down a bit.

**I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you**

I like it (x6)

Loosening her grip on the mike Kagome began to sing the next verse softer.

**Losing my direction,  
That's the way it should be  
Feeling a connection  
When you're standing next to me  
I wanna be rolling  
I just wanna be rolling with you.**She did miss the way Inuyasha used to talk to her in his soothing voice. She wished she could be with him and get the same tingling that would erupt in the pit of her stomach when he was close to her.

All of the things you say  
I like it  
Taking me far away  
I like it

_'Being somewhere in the middle will be okay...for now."_

**I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you**

Kagome took her mike off its stand as she jerked her head sending her hot pink streaked hair forward, sticking to parts of the face that had sweat and to her glossed lips. She walked close to the edge of the stage bending over sometimes with the same expression she got when she put her all in her music.

Just as Kagome was about to start the bridge of her song she spotted Inuyasha's silver hair and ears and turned to sing to him locking their eyes on each other.

**Baby you take me  
you wanna take me from this crazy ??  
Babyyyy  
Cuz I just need a little  
I just need a little  
Somewhere in the middle with you**

Kaogme finally forced her gaze from Inuyasha's amber eyes and walked around the stage, jumping around, pumping her fist in the air, and hyping the crowd as she finished up the song.

**CRASH  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
but somethings making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you**

CRASH  
FALL  
I like it I like it  
somewhere in the middle with you

In the crowd stood a still bewildered hanyou as the curtain fell. Finally comprehending everything that had just happened, he smiled slowly to himself.

_'She wants me.'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha stared frustrated into the back of Kagome's head the next day.

_'What the hell!? She basically said she wants me but she won't even look at me! What's her problem?'_

Three rows ahead of Inuyasha the famous star with orange streaked hair, a black shirt with a jack-o-lantern and said 'Trick or treat' and ripped jeans, sat beating herself up.

_'Why did I do that!? I basically told him I wanted him back! I do...but that doesn't mean I wanted to tell him that...yet. Somebody must of spiked the punch.'_

Turning around to catch a glimpse of Inuyasha, Kagome made eye contact with the hanyou who had on his rare thinking face with his eyebrows pointed down slightly and his face scruched up a bit. His face changed quickly to surprised then to a slight smug smile and Kagome quickly reverted her.

_'Damn! He's looking at me!'_

_'Yes! She looked.'_

The bell finally rang and Kagome bolted out of classroom to the bathroom. Once she made it there she hid out in a stall until she was posotive the girls had left she stepped out to examine her arms.

She peeled the orange and black arm warmers to examine th mass of cuts that were hidden under them. She grimanced in disgust as she stared at the pink scars. She pulled out a bottle of cream out of her bookbag so she could put it on her arms so they could heal faster.

"I can't believe I did this to myself again."

"Neither can I."

Kagome jumped at the voice, dropping her case of creme. Kagome slowly turned around to meet the owner of the voice.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome how could you do this to yourself...again?" he asked firmly.

"I stopped already...just healing."

"That doesn't explain why you did it in the first place!"

"Because I wanted too!" She yelled angrily and some what hurt. "Bankoutsu had died and I was alone and hurt and I thought maybe it would take away from the pain in my heart."

"But you weren't alone! You had Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kouga, Miroku..."

"But not you!" Kagome had tears streaming down her face now.

"Kagome..."

"This is all your fault Bankoutsu dead! He said I didn't really love him and I should be with you. Your the reason he didn't put up a fight. Its all your fault!"

"Kagome."

"Dammit Inuyasah! Why do I still love you?"

That was all Inuyasha needed to hear before throwing Kaogme into his arms and squeezing her tightly, burrowing his nose in her hair. Kagome stood limply in his arms for a moment before wrapping her arms firmly around his neck. Slowly she lifted her head so she was nose to nose with Inuyasha and they were staring intenly into each other's eyes, inching their lips closer and closer until they were only 2 centimeters apart.

"I missed you Kags."

Inuyasha was about to close the distance when, suddenly a voice interrupted.

"Well, well, well. Look at the emo, skanky, punk girl now."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Okay I'm all done! Be sure to review and I'll promise to update!!**


	10. Vengeance

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**SONGS: Let the Flames Begin by Paramore.**

**_READ THE QUESTION AT THE END UNDERLINED AFTER THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE COMMENT I'M NOT SURE ABOUT IT AND COULD USE SOME ADVICE!_**

**PUNK lOVE **

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry soooooooooooooo Sorry about the long wait but what do you know life's a bitch and I got dumped with like 10 projects. I had this chapter ready for a month but never got time to update.....until now! ENJOY CHAPTER 10!!!!!!**

**Chapter 10: Vengeance**

"Kagome,Kagome, Kaogme," Midoriko began pacing around her office from behind her desk as Kagome tried to dissapear in her chair. "What the _hell _were you thinking! Tell me does this look like a role model to _you?_" Midoriko picked up the Magazine that was resting on her desk, taunting Kagome, and shoved it in her face. Kagome got an even closer look of her with her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and there lips mashed closely together.

Midoriko flipped open to the page of the article and began to read it out loud. "Some Role Model," She began stating the name of the article. "Recently sent in by an anonymous someone was this picture of Kagome Higurashi, lead singer of the new and very popular Kick Ass, along with a description. Higurashi here isn't just hooking up with a good friend of hers, no she is macking on a taken man..."

_That bitch! They were over MONTHS ago!_

"....cuts inflected by herself out of craziness and depression of not being to have the silver headed boy."

_She's lying through her damn teeth! What the hell does she know!?"_

"Kagome has gone from Japan's latest top celebs to an emo depressed whore hooking up with an already taken man in a school bathroom!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Okay thats it! This is Kagome Higurashi speaking for the first time because I'm pissed and I'm about to curse out every damn person who is even close to believing any of that shit! Seriously! That bitch twisted the whole damn story around. I mean WHORE! I'm gonna shove my foot so far up her ass the next time I see her she's gonna be constapated for....

You know what I just realized you don't even have the whole fucking story. Okay so heres what happened. I was about to kiss SINGLE Inuyasha when ms. slutty-slut-slut saunters in and takes a picture. Well I'm not the one to be caught wiht an 0h-shit face to make it seem as if I was doing something wrong so I kissed. Yeah, it felt great. It would of been perfect but noooooooo. Kinky goes on saying, "paparatzi's gonna loove this" and shit like "I can finally get those new shoes."

Well you know what? Fuck her! I still have my career and my plan of revenge. Oh hell yes. Sweet, sweet revenge. She must of been high if she thought she could get away with this. Oh HELL no!

"Midoriko, call for a press confrence. Its time to settle this."

--

I squinted my eyes through the blinding lights of flashing cameras. You'd think the Paparatzi would get enough by now. I'm lucky I go to a school for demons so when they try to get me there they get trampled by the damn student body.

I sat at a long table on a raised platform with the rest of Kick Ass, Midoriko, and our bodygaurds surrounding the platform. The question's were flying and I was about to loose it....again. Midoriko would chop my head off if I cursed out another group of papartazi.

"Ms. Higurashi is it true that..."

Uggh I'm not my mother.

"The truth is," I said and the bird chattering finally stopped. bout time they shut the hell up. "The guy in the picture is Inuyasha. He was my boyfriend of two years until some confusing shit," Midoriko glared at me. God! I wasn't cursing at _them_ this time. She could have such a stick up her ass sometimes. "And anonymous stole him before Kick Ass got started. About nine month ago he and the bitch," another glare. "broke up and this was all just a lie because no one dumps k- anonymous. We are now back together so she should just get a move on with her fucking life." Midoriko was going to slice and dice me big time....oh well i need to vent.

"What about the scars!"

Nosy bastards. Can't they just forget this all?

"They were self inflected by myself but not out of jealousy but out of loss for a love one." Hmmm....didn't even shed a tear that time.

"Are you okay now?"

The person who asked that sounded surprisingly generous so I guess there wasn't a reason to curse her out.

"100% healed."

"Is there anything you like to say to anonymous?"

Oh a hell of a lot. How bout she was a mother fucking bitch and needed to mind her own damn buisness and just because I'm famous-really gotta rub that in- she can't go spreading shit for her own damn bruised ego. She should take her scrawny ass to hell and if she knew what was best she would stay out my way. Thats the clean version. But I didn't say that because I could see Midoriko ready to crack if one bad word slipped out my mouth again. I swear she needs a vacation. So I just kept it simple.

"Paybacks a bitch." That doesn't count because its a saying- one of my favorites btw.

"What about fighting fire with fire?"

I felt a cocky grin cross my lips and I just had the feeling it looked a hell of a lot like Inuyasha's. Man, I learned a lot of stuff from him.

"She's messed with a wild fire"

Then I stood up, ending the confrence-even though I heard 50 billion questions still flying- and walked off the platform. The others followed in suit and we made our way to the back exit.

Okay well I've got my opinions out so you may now continue the story in the normal point of view. Keep your eyes glued and your hands off the mouse and please enjoy the chapter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh my god. How did you even find out abour this site, Kagome?" Rin asked as she stared dumbly at the log in screen of a web site covered in lipstick kisses.

"I saw Mroku logging in last week when were typing up our History report in the lab. Lucky I got good memory."

"When I get my hand around his perverted neck...." Sango's threat went unfinished but her eyes proved to still be picturing the perverted monk in pain.

"What was his username again....Playboy22...damn! What was the last number?" Kagome thought aloud frustrated as she tried to remember the last digit. She was only a few steps away from her plan of revenge and she forgot the last number. What a pain in the ass.

"One. He always uses my birthday digits for his user name." Sango answered blushing.

"Awww," Ayame cooed. "Are you still gonna contort his body."

"Yes."

"Alright then. Password, Monk." He was so predictable. "And....We're in." Kagome announced proudly as she clicked the log-in button. he group crowded aroud Kagome's computer as they waited for the screen to change. Finallay a new page loaded and they all turned in disgust.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You're looking kind of green, rin."

"Well look at it! They're naked, Kags! Its a total playboy website!"

"Which explains why Miroku was on it. Look at there positions.....UGGH! Get me the trash can!"

"There won't be a single bone unbroken...."

"Just cover the pictures for a sec so we can finish this." Kagome oredered still refusng to look until six hands covered all ath disturbing picrures. Kagome then went to the search bar and typed in Kikyo's name and waited for the resulst to show up. They had her profile for a result and Kagome quickly hit it and then went to her photos. It was a relief to see she actually had some clothes on. Not a lot and still super sluttish, but not completely naked.

"Alrighty then," Kagome said in accomplishment. "Just copy, paste and send to Mioriko to copy for the concer tonight." She quickly copied some of the sluttiest pictures and sent them into cyberspace for Midoriko to recieve.

"Get ready to perish, bitch."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sango started up the song with some light strumming and then Ayame and Rin joined in a couple of seconds later and Kagome finally began to sing.

_**What a shame we all became, such fragile broken things,  
A memory remains, Just a tiny spark,  
I give it all my oxygen, to let the flames begin,  
So let the flames begin**_

Kagome stood begind the mike in her black torn jeans and orange and black Kick Ass t-shirt with one black and orange finger less glove that ran up her forearms. Her other hand had on a regular figerless black glove letting the scars be visible to the crowd. Why hide what the world already knew? Its not like it was for some crazy idea fun it was her quieter way of crying over his death.

_**Ohhhh Glory.... Ohh Glory!**_

This is, how we'll dance when,  
when they try to take us down,  
This is what we'll be ohh glory

As the tempo of the chorus kicked up the tempo to a faster beat so did the band energy. Rin slammed hard on the drums and Ayame and Sango bobbed their heads fiercley. Kagome bobbed her head wildly too and began a little hop walk around the stage.

**_Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And i'll die searching for it,  
I can't let myself regret, such selfishness,  
My pain I know the trouble caused, no matter how long,  
I believe that there's hope, _**

**_buried beneath it all, and,  
hiding beneath it all and,  
growing beneath it all and..._**

Kagome took the mike form its stand without breaking her singing and took up a fast pace around the stage. As the verse came close t the end Kagome began a slight bob while still walking begore bursting into all her energy again for the chorus.

**_This is, how we'll dance when,  
when they try to take us down,  
This is how we'll sing out...  
This is, how we'll stand when,  
when they burn our houses down,  
This is what we'll be Oh Glory!_**

Kagome went crazy jumping high in the aer and pumping fist and bobbing her head, sending her orange streaked hair everywhere. As the song slowed for the bridge so did Kagome's pace. She walked slowly backwards towards middle stage with her hand on her stomach, catching her breath.

**_Reaching as I sink down into life.  
Reaching as I sink down into life_**

Rin's drums quickly sped up the pace and Kagome was back to working the stage moving herself to the beat energetically.

**_This is, how we dance when,  
when they try to take us down,  
This is how we'll sing out._**

Kagome went into a steady beat of rocking back and forth for the second half of the ending chorus along with Sango and Ayame, trowing her hair forward and back with the beat of Rin's pounding drums.

**_This is, how we'll stand when,  
when they burn our houses down,  
This is what we'll be Oh Glory!  
_**  
Kagome threw herself into the ending pose with her mike in her black gloved hand held high above her head, and her pink scars visible to the crowd.

When the last note began to fade the crowd wen wild and Kagome moved from her pose and fanned her flushed face, smiling in achievement at Inuyasha who was howling loudly from the front row with Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru. She then took a deep breath to gather her needed oxygen before she spoke to the crowd.

"You enjoying th show?" Kagome yelled loudly into the mike a bit breathless.

She got a loud uproar in response.

"Well we named this concert vengeance and the reason is a few days ago there was this whole shitty aritcle about me being and emo slut. Well before you go calling me a slut I thought my fans ought to know who anonymous _really _is. So in revenge for her getting me that lovely front page cover we got some pics off her profile to show you today."

At that line the nets above the audience dropped, showering the crowd in pictures that they grabbed for eagerly. Some of the fans looked away in disgust while others unshamefully stared in pervertedness. (You get a cookie if you guess one person right.)

"Everyone, please meet...drumroll," Kaogme waited for Rin's drumroll to end. ".....Kikyo Hanami!"

The crowd yelled out in loud boos and shouts of disgust.

"So....whose the slut now?"

"KIKYO!" The crowd shouted loudly in unison.

"Thats what I thought. They say is a bad thing but it feels _DAMN _good!"

The crowd yelled out in agreement.

"Oh! Btw, ladiesman221 Sango is gonna kick you ass and leave you boneless for having and account on that site."

Kagome saw Miroku hop out his seat frantically and ran at the speed of light to the exit, hearing some of the crowd yell 'run forest run." and 'you can run but you can't hide.' and a smile broke across her face.

"Revenge has been served but lets keep Vengeance going!"

The crowd yelled loudly as Rin started them off for Misery Buisness.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Okay all done with that chapter PLEASE REVIEW! I have calculated in my head and I figure 3 or 4 chapters left. Yeah! The end is coming but now I have a HUGE question to ask._ Q: If you have seen speed racer and the end I was wondering if you think it would be cool to throw what happened to rex in with bank. Yes or No? If you don't know lucky you its a surprise! Alright it 2 in the morning so good night and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	11. Valentines

**I don't really have much to say or complain about-cept the 40 vocab words my teacher gave us to do over the break- well i guess i did complain but whatever.....HERES CHAPTER 11!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh! Now I remember there are a TON of song in this chapter so yeah...heads up. ENJOY=D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs.**

**Songs: Brighter, Stop this Song, My heart-Paramore(LOVE THEM!!!)**

**_Punk Love_**

**Chapter 11: VALENTINES!!!!**

"But I don't want to perform tonight for the school dance." Rin complained as 'Kick Ass' made their way to their lockers at the beginning of the school day.

"Yeah Kagome, it Vantines and I kinda wanted to spend it with Kouga."

"She's right, Kags. Miroku was actually going to take me somewhere nice for once."

"Look I'm _sorry. _I wanted to spend tonight with Inuyasha since its been practiacaly a year since the break up, but Kaede asked and you know she's like a grandmother to me. I couldn't just ay no. Besides she only said we had to play for part of the night. It'll be painless."

"Fine, but no more than 4 songs. Four!"

"I promise Rin. Maybe even only do three."

"Hmmf," Rin scoffed as she started to her locker. "I'm surprised you're only doing four."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she broke off from the group and made her way to her locker. Leaning against hers and dark baggy jeans and a Midnight blue t-shirt was Inuyasha, fumbling with a tiny velvet box when Kagome approached smiling brightly at him.

It still took his breath away every time he recieved one of her rare bright smiles from her. It was painful for him to think of the past months when the only thing he could get to past her lips were a grimace or a smirk. It took him two out of the three weeks they've been back together for him to get the brightest of all her smiles to appear. The thought of loosing it again determined him to keep that smile on her face forever. Of course with Kagome's hard personality it wasn't all that easy.

"Good Morning," he greeted her before setting a peck on her lips.

"Good Morning to you too," Kagome replied beginning to quickly turn her lock.

"Well today is Vanlentines and all that, and I was wondering if-"

"About that. You see Kaede..."

Kagome's sentence was lost when she jerked her locker open and a waterfall of envelopes fell to her feet all addressed to her.

"What the-"

"Calm down Sesshy! Its not that big of a deal!"

Kagome looked down the hall to see the young drummer trying to calm a growling demon down. She had a pile of envelopes identical to Kagome's at her feet and one opened in her hand.

"They aren't really in _love _with me. Its just fan mail."

"On Valentines?" Sesshomaru asked rains one of his perfect eyebrows.

"You're not jealous are you?"

"...."

"Awww...thats so cute!" Rin announced wrapping her her thin arms around the slightly blushing but less angry Sesshoumaru. "But you shouldn't worry, nobodys replacing you."

Sesshomaru hessitantly wrapped his arms around Rin in return, not exactly used to the whole public display of affection.

"Inu youkais are extremely territorial and jealous." He murmred but Kagome still heard.

Kagome turned her attention back to the pile at her feet and was about to pick one up when suddenly the whole pile dissappeared. She looke up to see Inuyasha carrying the envelopes to the nearest trash can to durm them all.

"Oh come on Inuyasha! Not you too."

"You heard Sess. We are easily jealous." Inuyasha said over his shoulder continuing towards the trashcan.

"Can I at least read one?"

"Its not that big of a deal right? Just fan mail." Inuyasha asked over his shoulder with his hands outstretched over the bin ready to dump the love confessions meant for _his _girlfriend.

"Right, but people put a lot of work into that stuff."

"They can put these in your locker any day besides today." _but i'll still trash them all. _He added silently to himself.

"There's no need to be jealous." Kagome stated walking up beside Inuyasha trying to grab one letter off the top of the pile but Inuyasha quicky pulled it away. "I don't like the gushy love confession stuff anyways." She then wrapped her arm around his waist and secretly fingered him for her gift.

"Then that settles it," Inuyasha said as he let the letters fall gracefully into the bin, being careful to keep his gift from falling in with it. "No need for those."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted playfully hitting his arm. "What part of hard work didn't y-"

She stopped short when he saw a box in Inuyasha's hand. "Is that for me?"

Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's excited eyes and smiled slightly.

"Well that depends."

"On..." Kagome prompted impatiently.

"If..." Inuyash got one knee and presented the velvet box still not opening it. "Kagome Higurashi...."

By now Kagome was in total shock. He couldn't be proposing, could he? They were only eighteen and by this time next year she would be on tour and they just got back together not even a month ago. Even with all of that she saying no was the farthest thing from her mind. Its not like they didn't know each other for long enough. It was only one misunderstanding that broke them up anyways. Besides she lost him once and even with Bankoutsu it wasn't the same. She wasn't going down that road again.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive by..."

Yes, yes, yes! She already had her answer, what was taking him so damn long?

"Accompaning me to the Dance?"

"Yes!"

Wait. Did she just hear what she thought she did? Dance? What the hell! No commitment, no big....something, not even dinner!

"Then the ring is all yours Inuyash said smiling wide popping open the box showing a stone resting on a silver band. The stone was translucent and circular. Completely plain.

To say Kaogme wasn't upset would be a lie. She wanted something a bit more....hmmm...lets say original. A round clear stone and a normal band wasn't exactly original.

"Thats all?"

Inuyasha noticed how Kaogme's face fell and was glad that it did so it will surprise her even more when she got a closer look.

"Don't get that look yet. You haven't seen it up close."

Inuyash then got off his knees and removed the ring from its firm place and slid it on the middle finger of Kagome's left hand. The stone instnatly turned from white(not much entusiasm) to an aqua color(surprised)

Kagome's eyes widened in shock at the quick change of colors and brought the ring closer to her face when she noticed the engravings on the band. There were leafy vines that intertwined with each other until it reached the middle of the band, located under her finger, where 'Forever' was engraved in neat decorative script.

"Its....its.....wow." Kagome breathed out still examining the ring. "Why does it change colors?"

"Its an actually working mood ring."

"Mood Ring?" Kagome asked looking up at INuyasha raising an eyebrow as her ring changed to mist blue(curious)

"Yeah, well I was listening to Relient K's Mood Rings and it gave me the idea to get you a mood ring so I'll know when you're about to flip out." Inuaysah stated with a smirk before continuing. "You know how Miroku's dad is always wlling mystical stuff that works, so I asked for a mood ring and he gave it to me along with th guide."

"I see....but isn't the song talking about emotinanal girls? How they're time bombs and stuff?" Kagome's mood ring was turning slightly yellow(irritated).

"Well you've changed colors four times in one minute. Thats pretty emotional if you ask me."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome raised her hand to hit him in the back of his head,her mood ring a mix of yellow and blue(happy) but he ducked out of the way and started running down the hall. and Kagome chased after him glad she wore her red coversce and ripped jeans today.

"Must be that time of the month." he yelled over his shoulder.

"INuyasha!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You know, I think we should wear shorts under the skirts this time," Ayame commented as she looked down at her black tutu like layered skirt that ended at her mid thigh. "These flare out and I don't need Kouga in Jail for rearranging any guys face who looks up my skirt."

Kagome let the thought of Inuyasha going demon on some poor kid enter her mind and shuddered agreeing to wearing short black shorts under the skirts. He was already pissed from earlier when all these guys kept coming up to give her chocolates.

Now-as usual- time for the outfit descriptions of the night. Man this stuff takes FOREVER!

They all wore skirts similar to Ayame's except in their own colors, but Ayame kept with her red color but wanted to wear a black skirt. They also had their streaks, Kagome's color of the week was lavender and they wore thick eyeliner and mascara along with their own choice of eyeshaddow. THey wore their regular band tee's with 'Kick Ass' in black outlined in their own colors except for Rin and Sango's who's shirts were cut to stop below there belly buttons.

Rin wore dark blue and gray arm warmers on both arms and black fingeless gloves occupied her hands. She had two long necklaces tht had aqua charms hangirng from them. A studded belt overlapped the waistband of her skirt and she wore blue and black knee high socks with gray no heeled boots. Her reduced sized t-shirt showed off the tattoo she had gotten last month with the rest of the band that said 'Kick Ass',like everyone elses, in aqua above her hip.

Ayame wore her usual red band tee but her forest green tattoo on her right arm was still visible. he wore a red and black arm warmer on her right arm and a black fingerless glove with K.A written in red on the back of them on her left hand. She wore black and red socks that reached her thigh that were put with a pair of black converse. She wore tow necklaces, one with a simple birthstone on an emeral colored tie and the other a long chain with an emerald 'A' for Ayame.

Kagome wore a puple band tee and had her red tattoo on her upper left arm like Ayame's. She wore 4 necklaces, one black chocker, two medium ones with black and red charms and a long chainthat had a red 'K' for Kagome. She wore her signature fishnet glove on her left arm and black and purple bracelets on the other. A studdid belt like Rin's went over her skirt and knee legnth footless black and purple socks were paired with black flats. Her mood ring was still on the finger Inuyasha put on

Sango wore a shirt similar to Rin's with her tattoo that was written in purple in the same location as Rin's. She wore 3 necklaces one purple heart that was given to her by Miroku earlier that day. she had on black boots and thigh high dark pink and black socks. she wore a pink and black armwarmer on her left arm and a black fingerless glove on her right hand with a skull on the black.

"Okay, well now that thats settled lets get on stage and hurry up and finish this up. Sesshy is taking me out as soon as we finish."

"Lucky you," Kagome pouted as she made her way to the stage. "Inuyasha invited me to the dance. Seriously I'm not even getting a dinner!"

"Its not that bad, Kagome." Sango said as she picked up her guitar and followed Kagome towards the stage. "I mean, you guys are happy just to be together."

"True."

The talking stopped as the band reached the stage and took their positions for the first song. Kagome took the mike and looked out into the overly crowded gym. It was obvious word got out about the performance and people from other schools had smuggled their way into the dance.

"Y'all ready to kick some ass!?"

The crowd yelled back as usual.

"Okay then!"

Sango started the song off and then Rin and Ayame joined in getting a lively beat started for the song and Kagome gripped the mike and began to sing.

**So this is how it goes, well I  
I would have never known, and if it ends today,  
Well I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone**

Kagome's ring changed to black(serious) with a hint of blue as she went into full performance mode putting all her emotion into the song as the chorus began.

**Now I think we're taking this too far, don't you know  
That it's not this hard, well it's not this hard**

But you take what's yours and I take mine, must we go there  
Please not this time, no not this time

This song was written during the earlier times of Kagome's and Inuyasha's relation when they were having a lot of complications but Kagome was posotive that she didn't want to break up. All relationships have problems and she was determined to endure it.

**Well this is not your fault, but if I'm without you, then I will feel so small  
And if you have to go, well always know that you shine brighter than anyone does**

If either of them had to leave she still knew that he was the best of them all. Even with Bank who was great she knew that she wasn't going to get better than Inuyasha.

**Now I think we're taking this too far, don't you know  
That it's not this hard, well it's not this hard**

**But if you take what's yours and I take mine, must we go there  
Please not this time, no not this time**

Kagome began to bob to the beat and then gripped the mike on the stand tighter and sang directly into Inuyasha's eyes as she finally managed to find them in the mob of students and strangers to the school.

**If you run away now, will you come back around  
And if you ran away, I'd still wave goodbye watching you shine bright**

**Now I think we're taking this too far, don't you know  
That it's not this hard, well it's not this hard**

**But you take what yours and I'll take mine, must we go there**

**Please not this time, no not this time**

The rest of the band began to sing back up as the song wrapped up.

**I'll wave goodbye watching you shine bright (you shine bright)  
I'll wave goodbye tonight (you shine bright)**

Kagome took a deep breath as she looked out into the wild crowd that were jumping and sipping on drinks then locked eyes with Inuyasha again who lifted his cup in a silent sign of he was proud of her and then he shot her a bright smile showing off his pearly fangs.

"Stop drooling, Kags!" Rin interupted leaning over her drums. "Hurry up! I wanna go on my date."

"Aren't you rude." Kagome mumbled under her breath so the audience wouldn't hear.

"But its Valentines. And Sesshy never shows his feelings a lot."

"Okay,okay, okay."

Kagome turned her attention back to the crowd and introduced the next song.

"This is for people who know they're in love but just are afraid to admit it." She looked straight into her freshman friend's eyes, Shippou who was in love with a girl Diem, but was afraid it would cause him nothing but trouble. Then just out of spite of herself she called him out, her ring turn violet(mischevious).

"That means you, Shippou!"

The fox demon turned bright red and looked away.

Rin counted them off, tapping her sticks together before the fast beat started immediately hyping the crowd before dying down a bit. Kagome grabbed the mike with both of her hands and looked up through her lashes tapping her foot as she sang with Ayame, Rin, and Sango singing backup.

**You say the sweetest things and I  
Can't keep my heart from singing along to the sound of your song  
My stupid feet keep moving to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with you  
Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for** **you)**

Kagome knew that without a second thought she would die for Inuyasha. She wrote this song when she was getting over Bank and Inuyasha kept popping up in her head.

**(Someone stop this)  
I've gone too far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me  
**  
Kagome began to bob her head to the faster beat of the chorus

**Won't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along  
Someone stop this song, so I won't sing... **

Kagome's body began to sway as she kept the mike close to her mouth.

**I never let love in so I could keep my heart from hurting  
The longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beat  
I'm in time with you  
Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (stop this song)**

Kagome leaned into the mike leaning the stand forward as she sang closer to the crowd.

**I've gone too far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me  
I've come too far to get over you, and you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me**

Kagome took the mike off the stand and walked to the front of the stage shaking her head as she sang.

**Can't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along  
Someone stop this song, so I won't sing**

**Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me if I don't sing**

Kagome wallked to the front of the stage and bent over touching the hands of fans.

**It creeps in like a spider  
Can't be killed, although I try and try to  
Well, don't you see I'm falling?  
Don't wanna love you, but I do**

Kagome walked back bobbing her head as the tempo of the song picked up before jumping in the air and beginnning the ending of the song with lots of energy as she worked the stage.

**(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing along?  
(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing?  
Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me, no  
You won't get to me 'cause I won't sing**

The crowd was loud and screaming and jumping.

"Time to wrap this up." Ayame said as she rollled her shoulders trying to relax her tense shoulders.

"I told you, I'd keep at three."

Rin rolled her eyes and bounced impatiently in her seat and Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Okay this will be the last song for the night. You should all grab your dates for this one."

Kagome watched as couples wrapped their arms around each other and how Kikyo made her way to _her _Inuyasha. Kagome could feel the green monster boiling in her stomach and she saw her mood ring turn green(PISSED!). Inuyasha noticed this from the crowd and shrugged Kikyo's hand off his shoulder and made his way to stand in front of the stage directly in front of Kagome who smiled down at him with her rare bright smile and her ring turned red(love).

Rin, Ayame, and Sango all joined in at once and Kagome put her mike back on the stand and then began to sing never letting her eyes leave Inuyasha's.

**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone**

**Stay with me,  
This is what I need,  
Please.**

Kagome barely noticed the couples moving around Inuyasha as she moved to sit at the edge of the stage, in front of Inuyasha and grabbed his hand singing only to him.

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**

She had to restrain herself from hopping into his arms, considering she was still singing. Inuyasha lifted her left hand and kissed the ring shining bright red.

**I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope**

**This time I will be listening.**

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you**

Kagome reluctantly let go of Inuyasha's hands and walked back to center stage, setting the mike on the stand. Kagome began to tap her foot and sway her head a bit, looking up through her lashes, to the slow but steady beat as she sang.

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

With the deep hoarse sound that Sango let out Kagome shook her head before the entire band went into a rythmic beat of bobbing their heads low on every fourth beat.

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)**

Kagome stopped bobbing her head and began bouncing on the balls of her toes looking straight into Inuyasha's eyes vaguely noticing the dispatched couples who were now banging their heads as Sango and Ayame began swinging their guitars and Rin banged on her drums harder while singing background since the other two were too crazy to sing into their mikes.

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)**

**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...**

The last note faded and the song came to an end with a loud applause. Rin though didn't stick around long for the praise as she hopped out of her seat and off the stage ramming through the crowd and shooting death glares at people approaching for an autogragh to get to Sesshoumaru. When she found him she gave her friends a quick wave over her shoulder and then left.

"Well since Kagome's going to be here longer than us I say she cleans up." Ayame announced packing away her guitar then hopping off the stage as well to meet Kouga.

"What!" Kagome yelled outraged. Her ring was now green and yellow. "Thats so unfair! It takes forever to get Rin's damn drums up!"

"You know I would help you," Sango started quickly throwing her own guitar into its case before Kagome could tell her off. "But, Miroku got reservations so..."

"Ugh! Go just...go."

"Thanks Kags!" Sango yelled as she hopped off the stage as the curtains were beginning to close. "I owe you!" she yelled just before the curtains closed completely.

"Damn friends and their dates _off _school grounds," Kagome mumbled under her breath as she flopped back on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "They suck."

"Who sucks?"

"Ahhhh!" Kagome sat up immediately and whipped her head around to come nose to nose with a smirking Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled as she pushed him away from her and he rolled on his back laughing.

"Shut up." she mumbled standing up to begin her job of packing up Rin's drums. Why the hell did she get stuck here? Oh, thats right her boyfriend decided a school dance was better than some alone time together. Then again they were backstage all alone...with the curtains closed....nobody here but the two of them. Benefits, Benefits.

Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder and he kissed the crook of her neck.

"You ready to go?"

Kagome turned her head so she was facing Inuyasha and gave him a quizical look.

"Go where. We're at the dance, aren't we?"

"No. I meant that new club called the Dance. Why would we be here on Valentines, anyways?"

_'I'm going to tell off every one of those damned friends. I actually had a real date and I'm stuck cleaning!'_

"Oh, well no. I have to put up Rin's drums and stuff and get the wires and stuff."

"Wheres your irresponsible side?"

"I can't just leave the drums....."

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's waist and picked up a piece of paper and pen that were laying around from when rin was doodling before the show. He wrote:

Please clean up. Will pick up on Monday.

"See. Famous people can get away with anything."

"Are you sure..."

"Party or Clean?"

Kagome pretended to be think it over before giving Inuyasha a smile and taking his hand leading him off the stage. "Lets get going!!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mmmm..." Kagome tried to talk against Inuyasha lips that were mashed against hers as they stood outside ther front door to her house. She was pressed against a wall with her arms wrapped securely around Inuyasha's neck. They pulled apart for a breif moment and Kagome took the chance to talk.

"I got to go, Inuyasha."

"No...." He stopped kissing Kagome again."You don't." He breathed out into her neck huskily.

"Yes..." Kagome said as she was cut off by another one of Inuyasha's heated kisses. God knew she didn't want to go but she had to. "...I do. Practice tomorrow at Sango's. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine." INuyasha huffed out and pretended to pout.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome promised as she pecked his lips once more before he hopped off her porch and she turned to open the door.

Kagome danced up to her room and when she reached her room she turned her stereo on and let Boys like Girls' Heels over Head play throughout her room. She had reached her favorite part, the bridge, when she noticed the rolled up piece of paper on her bed. She walke over to it and unraveled it, immediately recognizing it as one of the posters Kick Ass modeled for.

She was in the center, bent over with her chin resting on a guitar and Rin standing behind her with her elbows resting on her back and her sticks held loosely in her hands. On both sides Sango and Ayame were in the same position with their front legs outstretched and the others propped up with one arm resting on them. It was her favorite poster but she didn't own one.

Kagome looked at the bottom where a note was waiting to be read and her eyes almost popped out their sockets and her entire body began to tremble, her mood ring turning a dark brown(fear).

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**You know I almost put what the note said in this chapter but i figure you guys can wait. Ooooh....I'm so cruel. But seriously this is the longest chapter i've ever written even with the three songs. I almost had five but I couldn't take it. But I updated,YEAH!!! and its more that 5,000 words. It took forever too b/c i looked up mood ring colors on google. Whatever just REVIEW!!!! Only 2 or 3 chapters left it depends...Do you want the entire dramatic scene next or two different parts? It also depends on what I think is most suspensful. I hate suspense but i use it a lot. Whatevs....REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!**


	12. My Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs.**

**Songs: We Were Born For This.....Paramore(big surprise)**

**I don't like switching the point of view of my stories b/c if you read a story it has a constant p.o.v or has a constant way of switching p.o.v so thats why I didn't want to do this. But its easier so this chapter will be put in a mix of Kagome and Inuyasha's point of view. I think its more dramatic for this one than just the narrator talking.**

**_Punk Love_**

**Chapter 12: My Death**

My Death.

I don't like to think about death, but it happens a lot. But when you think about it, really think about it, it takes my breath away. Not out of the crazy, suicidal way, but in the I'm terrified way. We are all going to grow up and have a life and I can vaguely see flashes of kids, grandkids, me getting old. Then....I'm going to die. Of course there is heaven and hell but for a while there is nothing but darkness. You're not going to remember anything and you won't see the reactions of the others. Its just....black. Nothing to take with me in that dark time and I'll just lay there. Dead.

Of couse even when my breath is caught up I don't think of dying this early. I always imagined myself living life to its fullest and dying of old age. Not being taken advantage of and then killed to get rid of any evidence. I knew that was what was going to happen to me. Smart predators don't leave there victims alive so they can report them and then be sent to jail, and I know he's not stupid. He's managed to avoid being found for five months.

I knew today was going to be my last day alive. March 12th, 2008, the last home concert before the 'would be' tour, I, Kagome Higurashi, was going to follow exactly what the note said and walk myself to my grave. Its not suicide. No. Its the only attempt available to save the people I love.

'_And if you don't follow I have your address...your family's address. Not to metion you remember what happened to Bank.'_

I now realized just how terrified I am to die. To be left in total darkness with no memories.

Dying for the people I love this much though, dulls it just a bit.

"Come on, Kagome! Pizza before our last show in Japan!"

Sadly Rin was mistaken. It was my last show.....ever.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I look into the crowd. I always do but I see everything in a new light. The crazed fans holding up rock signs and shouting words of appreciation for the band. They really actually love this band. I'm letting it all go down the drain too.

I'm not one to just follow orders. No, I'm a taurus and they are extremely stubborn, but there isn't anything I can do. He has people in the police bribed on his side so I can't call saying I'm being stalked. He has demon protection too. So do I but he's got those extremely talented, kill you in a blink of the eye, on his side. I'm screwed. I'm not one to give up but I know when I'm done for, and I know I'm not getting out of this.

The crowd isn't the only thing that shines in a new light though. My friends I've been looking at for years just look different. I see for the first time how Sango gets the extremely hard core look on her face when she is playing a solo. And how Ayame's eyes are really that unique and how Rin's side ponytail with most of her hair out gives her the never ending childish look she has even when she hammers on the drums. And Inuyasha. He's another person to me all together. No, he's not a person at all. He shimmers like a some greek god. Its as if I'm seeing them for the first time ever.

"All right Japan! This is our last performance so we're going to kick some serious ass on this one!"

The crowd whooped and yelled as always, but as everything else today it has a new meaning.

"Lets go out with a bang." Rin commented before she counted us off.

Funny. Her choice of words and all. Bang, gun. Ha! How sadistic.

She's starting us off for our last song of the night, We Were Born For This. All the songs that were being played tonight were chose for a meaning. Giving it your all before it all ends.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(Oh my way, Ay…)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
Kill off this common sense of mind**

I looked up at her. She looked different. More of an urgency and feeling in her eyes than usual. She still looked great. I can't say she ever looks like crap, because I love her. Simple as that. But love makes you worry and I know there is something wrong with her. I'm posotive. At the pizza place she had on a fake smile the entire time and that is definately not like her. If she was mad about something she is going to tell you not hide it with a smile.

Thats how I knew something was up. I just didn't know what.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…**

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**

I love singing and I always put a lot of feeling into it but for this song I put _everything _into this one. Like its the last song I'm going to sing? Hell, it is the last song that will ever leave my lips. All the songs I've written that are being held captive in my room will never be heard. The last day I'll see. I'm never going to see the morning sun again or the silver hair and golden eyes that I love. Never.

Do I feel the pressure now? Hell yeah!

**Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
Time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha-ha!)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind**

Inuyasha was the main reason I am afraid to let go of life. I didn't want to leave him forever. I wanted to stay with him forever. But sadly there are more people than Inuyasha I would be giving up if I didn't meet him tonight. I could see my mood ring turn gray. I have no clue what the colors mean since Inuyasha said he lost the guide after he memorized all the colors. The ring was for his benefit anyways.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…**

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**

I couldn't understand it. Kagome was putting on one of the best performances of her life and was really kicking ass-I hate that pun but its catchy. But her mood ring was gray. Gray was miserable. Even with the mood ring I couldn't understand her. I knew she was sad but I didn't know why and that was probably the biggest problem.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?  
[repeat x2]**

I know I wasn't ready to die. I was posotive but I was even more posotive that I didn't want my friends to die. Especially not Inuyasha.

**Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!**

_'its simple. Your innocence, or the life of all your friends?'_

**We were born for this**

I held the mike out to the wild crowd and they shouted back.

**We were born for this**

My life was already written for me. I was born to die for the sake of all my friends and him. I was meant to love him to death and let him lead me to that death.

**Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this**

I was born for this. To die for my loved ones. I'm still not ready though.

**We were born for  
We were born for**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was gray and brown now. Miserable and Fear. Something was up and she wasn't telling anyone. I was loosing it. I was freaking out at the point of a breakdown for not being to help Kagome out of whatever she was feeling.

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?**

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?**

**We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this**

The song finally ended and I could swear I saw tears form in her eyes for a second before she went into performance mode yelling the hyped crowd goodbye and covering with another of her fake smiles.

"All right Everybody thats goodbye!"

Her goodbye sounded as if it had a double meaning to it. It was all too weird. I didn't need an invitation backstage and I hurried so I could get to the bottom of all the fakeness.

------

She wasn't there when I made through the mob of fans trying to smuggle their way in to meet the band. Sango said she went to the bathroom but she would of had to pass me to get there.

I was going nuts by now. I got on the floor and started to sniff around for her sniff. I finally found it and followed it out to the back door of the club.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He was there just as he said he would be. Leaning against the brick wall waiting with a vicious grin on his face. He didn't speak at all as he pulled me against him and pressed me against the wall. He didn't even bother for me to attack this time before he pulled the gun out, resting it on my skin in a silent threat.

His lips moved all over my body and his hands groped greedily and I just stood still not moving at all, letting him take my body.

'_Dear Kagome,_

_Its been a while hasn't it? Too long. On the day of your last concert in Japan you are to come out the back door of the club and meet me. there we can finished what we started. If you don't follow I have your address....your family's address and remember what happened to Bank? I can easily do that for all your friends and family. Don't bother reporting to the police or telling anybody b/c i have allies in all places easily prepared to kill. Its Simple. Your innocence, or the life of all your friends?_

_Love,  
Hojo_

_You will be mine.'_

Then I heard the door click and fear took over my body. It was all to familiar and the flash of silver hair and red eyes confirmed my fears.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I saw the gun and I saw her face. I saw her shirt on the floor and I felt my body shake with rage and my vision blink red.

I also heard the pop of the gun sending a bullet into the air.

My Death.

I never thought of how I would die, but dying in the place of someone I love, seems like a pretty good way to go.

"INUYASHA!!!"

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_I just had to write this I was too anxious to keep it bottled up for too long. I had to put in that Twilight line because it just seemed to fit in perfectly. Okay well this story has almost reached its ending but REVIEW!!!!!!!_**


	13. Miracles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any songs**

**Another quick update! When a story is reaching its ending point its a lot easier to write and know what you want to happen. This one might be kinda short. Okay now its time for chapter 13!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!**

**Songs: This was a last minute thing when I just finished the chapter without any songs when this one popped in my head. SOUNDTRACK TO YOUR LIFE.....Ashley Parker Angel**

**PUNK LOVE**

**Chapter 13: Miracles**

Inuyasha stood stock still. He heard the gun go off but didn't feel the pain. He looked at Kagome and saw her with wide eyes and a pale face as if she had seen a ghost. He looked towards her stomach and saw blood trickling down her pale skin. His whole body went numb as he stared at the pale shoked girl in horror. He was prepared to die for her but the last thing on his mind was to see her shirtless and bloody, shaking with fear.

Kagome was in total shock and terrified of what had just happened. She knew she saw Inuyasha emerge from the door and heard a gun go off, but she didn't see Inuyasha fall to the ground. She also didn't feel any pain but she could feel thick, slimy blood running down her torso. She slowly looked up, shaking in fear of what she might see, to find that Hojo stood pale as a piece of paper with a deep wound in the side of his stomach, rubbing against her.

She knew there had to be some outside force in the alley working with her that killed Hojo but she didn't care about them at the moment. She didn't care that she was standing in the dark alley in nothing but her black skull bra and black jeans. The only thing she saw was Inuyasha alive and able to be held in her arms and she would be able to hear his heartbeat. Kagome pushed Hojo's body off of her,letting it fall lifelessy to the ground, and ran towards Inuyasha, tears streaming her face.

Inuyasha wasn't knocked out of his mistaken horror until Kagome crashed into his body wrapping her legs around his waist and twisting her arms around his neck like a boa constrictors. She burried her head his shoulder as she cried, her fingers clawing into his shirt making sure it was all real.

"Inuyasha..." she mumbled into his shoulder, sniffling.

**If you can hear me  
And know that im right here  
I heard your heartbeat  
It took away the fear  
Cuz my life is sliding  
I tried to ride the wave**  
**It came down crashing, it's time to start again  
Backwards to go forward  
Left at every corner  
Been there and back again  
And when the music ends**

Inuyasha just pressed her body tightly against him in relief. His eyes strained to make out just who the figure in the alley with them who had shot the gun. He was able to make out that he was about the same height as him-6'2-and with long hair twisted into one braid. He thought he was dreaming when the figure stepped into the light produced by a streetlamp and saw a tanned face with piercing blue eyes.

"Bankoutsu?" He asked quietly into the dark.

Kagome's head jerked up and she gave Inuyasha a questioning look before turning her head to follow his gaze. Her eyes popped when she saw Bankoutsu standing in the alley a gun hanging limply in his hand.

**Your life is a flashback  
A question, a photograph  
A statement, a story, a struggle  
A chance to laugh  
Cuz if you don't laugh you cry  
A last crescendo when you die  
So hit the rewind and listen  
It's the playback  
The soundtrack to your life**

When Kagome saw the gun it made her think of how she was going to die. It made her rethink what she had done with her life. She became a star, she had Inuyasha, and even though it all sounded great there was still a ton she wanted to do before she left the world and now she was given another chance to do all the things she hadn't done with her life.

**First step, your last breath  
Everythings been planned  
There's questions, and answers  
You'll never understand  
I hold on, but let go  
I give you room to breath  
Remember, the best things  
Will never mind to change  
Starting at the ending  
It won't break, while your bending  
Been there, and back again  
And when the music ends**

Kagome unwrapped her legs from Inuyasha's waist and placed them on the ground, leaning into Inuyasha for support as her breath got caught in her throat. There was no way in the world that he could be standing there in front of her when she was with him when his heart stopped beating.

"B-B-Bank?" Her voice was concious and wavery, afraid that her voice would shatter this whole....dream. She would open her eyes and there would be Hojo hovering over her, his gun pointing towards Inuyasha, who would be on the ground covered in blood.

"Hey Kags. Inuyasha."

**Your life is a flashback  
A question, a photograph  
A statement, a story, a struggle  
A chance to laugh  
Cuz if you don't laugh you cry  
A last crescendo when you die  
So hit the rewind and listen  
It's the playback  
The soundtrack to your life**

Kagome was already running into Bankoutsu and wrapping her arms around his torso before the reminder that she was topless registered in her mind. She pulled back covering herself self conciously.

"H-how...w-when did....your alive!" More tears were streaming down Kagome's face now as she stared up at what she thought was her dead ex.

Inuyasha had approached the two causiously afraid of what Kagome would do now. Now that Bankoutsu was back he was afraid that the love of his life would dump him. He placed his jacket over Kagome's shoulder and she turned to him smiling weakly before zipping it up. She then placed her hand in his and that eased his fear.

"Well the ambulance got here with enough time to be able to restart my heart. They then put me in intense care and when I got out I made it seem like I disappeared from earth so you could get back together with Inuyasha."

"H-how could you be s-so....stupid!" Kagome finally shouted a bit angry through her still pouring down her cheeks. "You made this whole damn city worry that you were gone just so you could put me and Inuyasha back together! I was feeling suicidal and everything and you were alive!" Kagome felt like hitting him through all her frustration but only squeezed Inuyasha's hand tighter.

**The soundtrack to your life  
And it can fly like a burden  
It may be different than yours but, you got the same  
Beat a broken back for more  
I'll be dragging my own *** off the floor**

I've thrown my self right in and,  
whats the point if you don't live in

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but the only way to track Hojo down secretly was to act as if were dead. Fake body in the funeral and everything. Besides I'm glad you two got together and I had to stop living in the fantasy of having you so I had to do actually do something with my life. Also if I never went into hiding I would of never met Tien."

"Tien?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked in unison.

"My fiance. She's been helping me keep track of Hojo over the months."

_'Even Bank already proposed to a girl he's known for a couple of months and Inuyasha got me a mood ring! Of all things and we've known each other for _years!' Kagome's thoughts were on the little things at the moment but non the less she was estatic of not having to break his heart when she told him that she was going to stay with Inuyasha. Even if he faked the whole death thing to get them together she had a feeling he wouldn't let go that easily.

**If you can hear me  
And know that im right here  
I heard your heartbeat  
It took away the fear  
**  
Kagome looked Bankoutsu right in the eye and she could feel more tears sting her eyes and she bit her lip to keep from crying again. "Welcome back Bank," She said as she attacked him again in a hug laying her head on his chest listening to his heart beating to be posotive he wasn't some extremely real like ghost. Inuyasha smiled at one of his best friends, glad to have him back in the world.

Miracles don't happen everyday and today god was on Kagome's side today. She was supposed to die today but Bankoutsu had come to her rescue. Bankoutsu was supposed to die that day months ago but god allowed him to live and then save Kagome's life.

**Your life is a flashback  
A question, a photograph  
A statement, a story, a struggle  
A chance to laugh  
Cuz if you don't laugh you cry  
A last crescendo when you die  
So hit the rewind and listen  
It's the playback  
The soundtrack to your life  
**

Life was full of chance of life or death and thats why she thanked god for miracles so she could live her life the way she wanted. The near death experience made her aware of all the mistakes she had made in life and she wasn't going down those roads again.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_Like I said this chapter would be a short one. No music or anything just a nice reunion and a dead hojo. YEAH!!! This chapter I know wasn't the most amazing but now there is only one chapter left and then its the end of the story.*sniff* I would love some REVIEWS!!!!_**


	14. Finally!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Songs: None!**

**Okay now its time to wrap this whole thing up....I think I feel tears stinging my eyes since I'm almost done. Well it will be the first of my fics that have been finished so congrats on that! Anyways time for the last and final CHAPTER 14!!!!! **

**PUNK LOVE**

**Chapter 14(the last*sniff*): Finally!**

Kagome looked off the stage and for the first time in a long time she didn't see millions of fans with flashing cameras, signs of appreation or in band tees, screaming at the top of their lungs. Instead she saw her and her friend's family along with the families of the rest of her senior class dressed in formal wear, sitting in folding chairs that were set up in rows on the grass with no shade to cool them from the hot June sun.

Kagome looked around her to see other classmen dressed in their cap and gowns, smiling at their families, also pretending to listen to the valedictorian's speech. She had made it through the last couple of months at her highschool with help from her friends on cramming for finals, which wasn't so hard since they didn't have anymore concerts until their tour in August. Now she stood on the small stage with everyone ready to graduate and get on with her life.

Luckily, Kagome didn't have to worry about college since she had the tour coming up so she didn't have to worry about all the annoying college applications like most people. Inuyasha was going on tour with them but he was taking online classes. He planned to go to a university but since Kagome wasn't going to be back in Japan for a year maybe, he decided the sacrifice of wild college parties was worth it.

The valedictorian finally finished their speech and took their place in the muster of graduates before Kaede walked to the podium and spoke into the mike.

"Now would you all please congratulate gradualting class of 2008!" Kaede said thrusting her hands to the right where the mob of students stood, throwing their caps in the air as the attendants rose from their seats in a jubliant applause.

Kagome looked up to see her cap flying high in the air announcing she could finally travel the world without having to be terrified about her next math class and sleep as long as she wanted. Her freedom was finally hers.

"Kagome!"

Kagome snapped her head down to try to find where the voice came from in the group of moving peers looking for their friends and making their way off the stage to find their family. Finally she saw a flash of silver hair making their way towards her until she was finally being lift off the ground and turned in circles until she got dizzy and was placed back on her feet with two gold orbs staring at her.

"We did it!" Inuyasha announced proudly before setting a kiss on her lips. Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his neck when the happy couple was interupted.

"Hey! Kagome! Get your head out of the clouds!" Rin shouted from the ground in front of the stage surrounded by the rest of her friends. "At least greet some other people before entering lala land."

Kagome smiled at her friend before grabbing Inuyasha's hand and hopping off the stage to join her group of friends and family. She greeted her mom and grandpa and little brother before returning back to her friends.

"I can't believe you don't have any streaks in your hair." Sango commented as Kagome wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's waist, joining the group as they walked towards the parking lot.

"Well I decided to give everyone a surprise. Besides I haven't seen my black hair in so long, I think i may even keep it like this instead of coloring it with those washout streaks."

"It would be a lot easier." Rin commented from her place on Sesshoumaru's back, her hands hanging loosely around his neck.

"Yeah, trying to dye my hair when we're on the road in a bus with all eight of us isn't going to be pretty."

"I think you're fogetting two, Kags."

Kagome looked over to see Bankoutsu and his fiance walking hand in hand to join the group. Kagome had taken an immediate liking to Tien when she showed up at Bank's welcome home party with hot pink streaks and shoulder legnth black hair. She was a big fan of the streaks too. Not to mention she loved their band but wasn't the obsessed clingy type that would try to push over the van so they couldn't leave a concert.

"Man, ten of us in one huge bus. Thats still a lot no matter how big the bus is."

The group had finally reached their cars and split up. Kagome hopped into Inuyasha's red firebird while Rin, Ayame, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru piled into Sesshoumaru's black lexus and Bank, Tien, Sango, and Miroku settled into Bank's dark blue camry.

Ayame leaned out her window and waved her arms to get Kagome's attention.

"So we'll see you two at Greenlight tonight, right?"

"Wouldn't miss our last big party here for the world." Kagome yelled before Inuyasha pulled out of the park and drove off to wherever Inuyasha had said was so important.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The Park." Kagome said with a dead face, her mood ring white(not enthusiastic). "The park was the important place you had to take me?"

"Don't you remember? This is where I met you sophmore year when you were playing soccer with Sota and I was running by. This place has special meaning"

"True..." Kagome said as she wandered around the playground until she chose to sit on a swing lightly pushing herself. "But that doesn't explain why it was so important."

Was it some sort of sentimental thing about how they first met and now they were visitng that place since soon they would be out of the country. That didn't make any sense though considering they weren't leaving until August which was three months away.

"I have to ask you a question." he started placing his hands on top of Kagome's where she had them resting on the chains of her swing. Kagome looked up into his eyes to see he was dead serious and almost nervous.

"Ask away."

"You....you love me, right?"

"Of course."

"Well...you've...you've been there for me so far and I....I....I w-want you to...."

Inuyasha's face was getting red and his eyes began to shoot around the area in a jittering nervous way. Kagome was actually starting to question everything. The first place they met, important question, him getting all nervous and jittery. Could he finally be popping the question or just confusing her like the many times he's done in the past. She's gotten the mood ring, cresent necklace, and the black skull choker she wanted, and every time she thought he was going to propose.

_'what is it this time, a bracelet?'_

"I....err....I want you to be there for me always." he finally got out in one sentence without stuttering and he looked into her eyes before he slid to the ground and knelt on one of his knees, pulling out the small velvet box form his pocket and popping it open. "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

_'Guess fourths times the charm.'_

"Yes! Yes,yes,yes,YES!!!" Kagome yelled strangling Inuyasha with her arms as she practically jumped out of the seat of the swing. She pulled back a bit so she could smash her lips on to his with lots of passion.

When Inuyasha finally got a breath of air he smiled brightly back at Kagome who was flashing her rare, blinding smile.

"So do you want the ring or not?"

"Give me, give me, give me." Kagome demanded like a child holding her left hand out so Inuyasha could slip her ring onto her ring finger.

The ring was a heart shaped diamond with rose engravings across the band and in the middle, like for her mood ring it said 'Mine'.

"You and engravings." Kagome commented as she slid her hands back into place behind his neck staring deep into his amber eyes.

"Anything for you Kagome."

"So whens the wedding?"

"Anytime I guess. Bank and Tien are getting married before the tour so we can't really get married before then so I guess after the tour. Maybe we could stop by Las Vegas when we get to America."

"I can't do that. My mom will kill me. I just don't want to wait a year."

"Don't worry about it. Just as long as you are now and forever mine."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh my god!" Ayame shouted over the blasting music of the club when Kagome showed her the engagement ring. "He actually proposed!"

"Hard to believe after all those false alarms." Rin joined in draping her arms around Sango and Kagome's shoulders. You could tell she was a bit tipsy. "The mood ring, necklace, the choker..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know, but at least he finally got it out."

"Congrats to Kagome!" Sango yelled lifting her drink in the air. The rest of the band and Tien shouted a congrats when the guys popped up claiming their dates and taking them to dance.

"Hello beautiful." Inuyasha slipped his hands around Kagome's waist and rested his head on her shoulder whispering into her ear, "Shall we dance?"

"Of course." Kagome then let Inuyasha lead her to the dance floor and they began to move to the beat of Fall out Boy's Dance, Dance

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled brightly before she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him close so she could whisper in his ear.

"How about we get out of here? My parents aren't home this weekend and Sota is at Sango's."

Inuyasha pulled back and looked into her eyes in shock.

"I thought you wanted to wait." Inuyasha stated as Kagome began to drag him off the dance floor and towards the exit.

"I've waited long enough. Besides you're my fiance and I won't have to worry about you leaving me when its over."

"Well I can't really argue there." _'not like I haven't dreamt about it.'_

"Then come on!"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and gave her another one of her rare smiles, that were coming less rare whenever she was with him. She finally had him forever and that was all that mattered to her. He was finally hers. FINALLY!

**The End...or is it  
I may do a short thing about their long tour with 10 people packed in one tour bus...maybe yes maybe no? What do you think?**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_Okay well that was it. Literally its over....I'm going to miss all the reviewers=( But thank its over and with a happy ending. Seriously tell me thought if you think the tour thing is a good Idea. I already just thought of how it will begin anyways. Just REVIEW!!!!! Its going to be the last time for this story!!_**


	15. Sequel Info

_**Just thought I'd tell you all that I've put up the sequel to this story. Its called One Year of Hell. Read the first chapter and tell me what you think. Okay well that was all.**_

**_~Kimiko888~_**


End file.
